Tenias que ser tu
by Lena-07
Summary: James kiere a Lily, pro ella a el no, prfiere mil veces a Lupin o a Black. Lupin en cmbio solo tiene ojos pa Sheryl, la mjor amiga d Lily, y esta stá coladisima x Sirius, k pasa d novias y stas cosas. Cn tanto rollo, cm se va a enamorar Lily d James? LxJ
1. Me gustas

Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, lo digo por si es un poco de inexperto, no se. Bueno, solo quería aclarar que este es un capítulo más de presentación de los personajes. La historia tarda un poco en arrancar, pero que no dejéis de leerlo por eso, por favor. Prometo que me esforzaré en hacer una historia interesante : P. Dejad reviews por favor. Gracias!!

* * *

La primavera solo estaba comenzando, pero hacía tan buen día que era una pena desperdiciarlo estudiando. La muchacha no podía soportar más, apartó el libro y se extendió en el húmedo césped.  
  
Se había refugiado sola debajo de la sombra de un árbol, ya que si se iba a la biblioteca con sus amigas lo único que no haría era estudiar. Pero su plan no había dado resultado, ahora, aparte de no poder concentrarse, no tenía a nadie a quien contarle lo que se la pasaba por la cabeza.  
  
Lily recogió los libros, estando allí no aprovecharía el tiempo, así que se dirigió hacia el castillo, a la biblioteca en concreto. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, el viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte, su melena pelirroja se revolvió. Lily era una de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela, de hermosa figura, piernas largas, pecho prominente, y que decir de sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, si, definitivamente Lily era muy guapa. Los chicos se giraban al verla pasar, y muchas chicas la miraban con odio, pero a ella eso le traía sin cuidado.  
  
La chica se dirigía a la biblioteca sin mucha prisa, pero algo le hizo parar, mientras se acercaba a girar el pasillo, empezó a oír un gran estruendo, risas y alboroto, los merodeadores. Esos chicos eran los más revoltosos de todo el colegio, siempre gastando bromas, muy graciosas, si, pero de vez en cuando podían llegar a ser crueles. El caso ,es que al oírlos, Lily quiso ir por otro camino, no le apetecía que le empezasen a atosigar, la verdad es que podía llegar a ser un poco pesados, pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
Al girar la esquina, los chicos, pararon de hablar en seco, y Black sonrió descaradamente, seguramente estarían hablando de ella, no había otra explicación lógica. James Potter, un chico guapo, de ojos marrones escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas, alto, creído y arrogante, se revolvió el pelo nada más verla, le había estado pidiendo para salir desde que empezó el curso. Él con su amigo Black eran los bromistas del grupo, pero a diferencia de Potter, Sirius Black no era creído, y bueno, arrogante lo era, pero no tanto como Potter , y él sabía muy bien que muchas chicas soñaban con estar en sus brazos. Peter Pettigrew un chico un poco tonto se escondió detrás de Sirius, se ponía muy nervioso delante de una chica. Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Remus Lupin, un chico de aspecto enfermizo, saludo a Lily tímidamente:  
  
-Hola Lily ¿cómo estas?-  
  
-Bien, ahora me iba a la biblioteca- Dijo ella.  
  
-Oye Evans, -Les interrumpió James- ¿por qué no te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo?.  
  
A estas alturas no era ningún secreto que James Potter bebía los vientos por Lily, pero ella no quería saber nada de él, era tan estúpido y creído...  
  
-No gracias, prefiero la biblioteca- Respondió ella sin siquiera mirarle. Black no pudo evitar reírse después de ese comentario.  
  
-¿Y tu ahora de que te ríes?- Le preguntó Potter, temiéndose la respuesta.  
  
- A eso se le llama "calabazas", amigo- Lupin también se rió discretamente.  
  
Lily no entendió muy bien porque se reían, pero tampoco le importaba.  
  
- Mira Potter, hay muchas chicas por ahí que querrán salir contigo, así que busca otra pronto y deja de atosigarme ,¿¡quieres?!- Black se rió exageradamente, por lo que James se ofendió.  
  
-No seas tan creída, por un chico que te va detrás... Yo de ti no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Puede que sea la última- No podía ser más mentiroso, pues sabía perfectamente que los chicos intentaban de mil formas tener una cita con ella. Pero ella, sin saber el porqué, se sonrojó.  
  
-Seguro que lo que pasa es que eres tímida y te da vergüenza salir con alguien con tanta experiencia como yo.- Lily se puso como un tomate, y le miró desafiante. Pero él no paró.- Tranquila, te prometo que seré cuidadoso contigo y miraré de no hacerte daño.- El chico se rió socarronamente.  
  
-¡¡Déjala en paz!!¡¡Si te ha dicho que no, es que no!!- Intervino Lupin, pues veía que a Lily no le salían las palabras.-Mejor nos vemos más tarde Lily.-Dijo Lupin mirando con reproche a Potter.  
  
-Hasta luego.-Lily siguió su camino pensativa, no le importaría ser la novia de Lupin, tan atento y responsable, es normal que fuese prefecto, o incluso de Black, era tan atractivo que ni si quiera ella era capaz de resistirse a él.  
  
Al llegar a la biblioteca encontró a un grupo de chicas parloteando como cotorras, sus amigas. Como de costumbre se habían olvidado de los libros y estaban comentando lo último que les había pasado.  
  
- Hola chicas ¿estudiando?- Las chicas se giraron y le sonrieron.  
  
-Acaban de venir Black y los otros, y, bueno, ya sabes...cualquiera se concentra después de eso- Le dijo Sheryl. Ella era a quien Lily tenía más aprecio de el grupo. Fueron amigas desde el primer día del colegio, las demás se unieron más tarde. Eran inseparables, las mejores amigas, aunque nunca lo habían mencionado, pero no hacía falta, hay cosas que se saben sin que hagan falta las palabras.  
  
Los merodeadores solían ir a molestar a ese grupito especialmente, no porque fueran más simpáticas que las otras, habían chicas mucho más simpáticas y divertidas que ellas, en realidad eran un grupo de chicas bastante normalito, del tipo que van juntas al baño y que se quedan hablando hasta altas horas de la noche...Pero si que había algo que atraía a los chicos más que otro grupo de chicas, y era la belleza de estas, porque no era Lily la única guapa del grupo... Y claro, ¿que chico en su sano juicio se resistiría a eso?  
  
-Aaahh....Lo que daría yo por un beso de Black, solo uno...-  
  
-Sheryl, ¿te acordaste de limpiarte las babas?- Dijo Daria, ella era, junto con Nelly, muy poco agraciada, por así decirlo. Era una estudiosa empedernida y no se cansaba nunca de repetirles a las chicas que ya tendrían tiempo para los chicos más adelante, que ahora se tenían que concentrar en los estudios, ser prefecta le venía que ni pintado.  
  
- ¡Venga Daria! Eres una estirada. Si yo no tuviese novio, a ese le daba un buen repaso...- Esta vez fue Pam quien habló. Pam era una muchacha negra, también muy guapa y alta, venía de una larga estirpe de magos muy importante, por lo que era muy querida y respetada en la escuela.  
  
- ¡Bien dicho! Tienes novio, así que a Black ni mirarlo- Todas se rieron menos Daria, que frunció el ceño.  
  
- Yo tengo suerte en estas cosas, como a ninguna de vosotras os gustan las chicas, no tendré problemas de celos- Hasta Daria se rió de este comentario. Gisele era una chica muy guapa, lo que pasa es que los chicos dejaron de atosigarla cuando, en el pasado curso, declaró públicamente que era lesbiana y que tenía novia. Sorprendentemente nadie dejó de hablarle por ello, ni tampoco se burlaron de ella, solo que los chicos dejaron de fijarse en ella.  
  
Por último quedaba Nelly, ella era una chica bastante fea, descuidada y torpe. Era tímida y no hablaba mucho. Un poco tonta e incapacitada para los estudios, pero era muy buena chica y se podía contar con ella para lo que fuese.  
  
Después de haber estado parloteando un buen rato, la señorita Pince las echó de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Qué te pidió para salir?¿Y tu que le dijiste?- Exclamó Lily con evidente sorpresa. De nuevo habían, en vano, intentado estudiar. Esta vez estaban en la sala común.  
  
-¿Me ves tu con novio ahora? Le dije que no, claro.- Respondió Sheryl, sin entender la cara de desconcierto que puso su amiga después de su respuesta.  
  
-Pero si Seth es un chico muy guapo, responsable, cariñoso y de todo.- Le decía la pelirroja.  
  
-A mi no me gusta, pero tal vez deberías salir tú con él. Tan bien que hablas de él... ¿Te gusta?-Lily se puso como un tomate.  
  
- No mujer, lo que pasa es que no se por que rechazas a tantos, vale que algunos son feos o tontos, pero él no es feo ni tonto.- Dijo un poco nerviosa.  
  
-¡Bah! Si no me gusta, no me gusta. Y vamos a dejar de hablar de este tema. ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!- Exclamó la hippie sin darle importancia.  
  
-Yo creo que deberías recapacitarlo- Dijo Lily sin escuchar a su amiga.  
  
-Lily...te lo voy a explicar por última vez...-Pero no pudo acabar la frase, puesto que la interrumpió un gran estruendo, acompañado de risas. Fueron hacia allí, a ver que pasaba. Pero antes de llegar se chocaron con Nelly, estaba cubierta con una asquerosa gelatina verde. Las miró, estaba llorando y sin decir nada se fue corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Las dos chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde todo el mundo, ahora, estaba aplaudiendo. Encontraron a Black y a Potter, muy divertidos haciendo reverencias y dando las gracias. Las chicas se miraron y, sin decirse nada, fueron hacia ellos echas unas fieras.  
  
-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HABEIS ECHO, ESTUPIDOS?!-  
  
-Nada, solo hemos ensuciado un poco a tu amiguita. Pero no os preocupéis, eso se irá cuando se duche- Dijo Potter sin dejar de reírse.  
  
-¡¡ID A PEDIRLE PERDON AHORA MISMO!!-Les gritó Sheryl. Lily la acompañó con un "eso".  
  
-Venga chicas, no podemos, quedaríamos mal delante de todos. Unos bromistas nunca se arrepienten de sus fechorías.- Potter se arrepintió un poco de lo dicho, porque las chicas le miraron como si lo fuesen a matar de un momento a otro.-Bueno...le pediré perdón si sales conmigo, Evans.- Dijo Potter recuperando la compostura. Black se había puesto muy serio y prefería no hablar.  
  
-¡¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?!- La sangre corría por las mejillas de Lily. Todo el mundo la miraba muy divertido.  
  
-Venga si sabes que quieres, reconócelo. Entiendo que te de vergüenza delante de tanta gente. Pero, venga, dejémonos de tonterías y demos el paso.- La gente se reía a carcajada limpia.  
  
Lily temblaba de ira. Ya no se podía reprimir más.  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
Le dio a Potter una bofetada tan fuerte que se le quedó la mano marcada. Todo el mundo se quedo unos segundos sin decir nada, pero enseguida estaban por los suelos de la risa. Potter no sabía que hacer ni decir, solo balbuceaba algo inteligible. Su amigo no le ayudaba, también estaba por los suelos. Lily lo miró con suficiencia, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacía el dormitorio. ¿Cuándo le dejaría en paz ese maldito Potter?

* * *

Hola!!Espero que os haya gustado, no creo que tarde mucho en subir el próximo capítulo. Bueno de mientras id dejando reviews, por favor. Gracias a todos. Hasta la próxima. 


	2. Final de curso

Hola!!! Espero no haberos echo esperar mucho... Es que ha estado mi primo por aquí y bueno en fin...ya se sabe que pasa con los primos...encima si no los soportas mucho peor!! Bueno esta vez quiero hacer una nueva aclaración: En este capítulo sale un trozo que muchos ya habréis leído en el quinto libro de HP... Me parecía importante para mi historia y no me ha quedado otra que ponerlo...Lo he intentado cambiar a el punto de vista de Lily, para que no se haga muy pesado leerlo...(aunque creedme, es aburridísimo escribir algo ya escrito) Bueno espero que podáis perdonarme xD. Creedme, no volverá a pasar.  
  
Ah si!! Gracias por las reviews me hacen muy feliz que os haya gustado, a ver... a Sara Fénix Black: No te puedo decir quien será la afortunada, pero tranquila que líos con este los habrá bastantes, y a Chik Yahoo!: El nombre de Seth lo saqué de un actor que me gusta mucho, Seth Green, a participado en Buffy y en Austin Powers, no se si sabes quien es.  
  
. Bueno os dejo leer la historia, pobrecitos, os debo tener mareaos...

* * *

Los TIMOS se acercaban, a Lily le dolía la cabeza, la tenía demasiado llena de palabras, encantamientos, ingredientes....¿cómo se iba a acordar de tantas cosas?. Y para colmo tenía que decidir que quería estudiar a partir de ahora, que lástima que no lo tuviese tan claro como sus amigas.  
  
-Yo lo tengo decidido, me voy a dedicar a estudios muggles. Me encantan sus cosas.- Le dijo Sheryl una tarde. Ella adoraba a los muggles, y siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas por defender a los hijos de estos. Mucha gente, los de Slytherin sobre todo, la odiaba bastante por ello. Decían que era una traidora a la sangre.  
  
Lily la admiraba por su decisión, pero ella ya era hija de muggles, no le interesaba esa carrera. Estaba perdida en un mar de folletos de recomendación...  
  
Gisele se quería dedicar al Quidditch profesional, se le daba bien. Ella era la guardiana del equipo de Griffindor. Daria quería trabajar en el ministerio, seguro que le iría bien. Las demás estaban tan perdidas como Lily.  
  
Pero al menos, los merodeadores les habían dejado de molestar, porque también estaban muy ocupados estudiando. Después del suceso de la gelatina, fueron a pedirle perdón a Nelly, Lily sospechaba que Lupin tenía algo que ver con esa disculpa, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Desde eso no habían hablado más con ellos.  
  
-Jooo, estoy harta de estudiar, tengo unas ganas de que sea verano...- Dijo Sheryl, tirando sus libros al césped.  
  
-Si, ¿y quien no?- Respondió Pam, apartándose también de los libros.- Yo quedaré con mi chico. Y mis padres se van una semana de viaje, haré una fiesta muy grande. Espero que vengáis todas.  
  
-¡Que bien!¡Me encantan las fiestas! Le diré a Black si quiere venir conmigo- Exclamó Sheryl.  
  
-No vayas tan deprisa. Que a lo mejor no la podré hacer.-Dijo Pam.  
  
-¿Alguna se va a ir de vacaciones este año?- Dijo Gisele. Cambiando rotundamente de tema.  
  
-Yo me iré un mes a la playa.- Respondió Lily.  
  
-¡Que suerte! A ver si te ligas a uno bien guapo. A mi ya me gustaría. Pero mis padres están demasiado ocupados con su trabajo.- Dijo Sheryl con resignación.  
  
-Pues vente conmigo, no creo que a mis padres le importe.- Dijo Lily ilusionada, le apetecía mucho irse de viaje con su mejor amiga.  
  
-Si, a tus padres no, pero a los míos si. Ya sabes lo que opinan de los muggles.- Le respondió la chica rizándose una mecha de su larga melena.  
  
-Ah, es verdad...-  
  
- ¡QUEREIS DEJAR DE HABLAR!!-Bramó Daria- ¡¡Ya hablareis de esto cuando se hayan acabado los exámenes!!.- Las chicas le hicieron caso y volvieron a sus libros.  
  
Y al final los exámenes llegaron. Poco a poco los fueron superando, y a pesar de todo el parloteo, más o menos supieron contestar a todo.  
  
Ya solo les quedaban dos exámenes. Al terminar el penúltimo se fueron al lago a refrescarse un poco los pies.  
  
-¿Entonces creéis que os han ido bien todos?- Preguntó Daria, más contenta de lo habitual.  
  
-Yo creo que no...- Le respondió Nelly.- Sobretodo el de pociones. Me puse nerviosa y me salió fatal.¡Que asco! Odio pociones.- Las chicas se rieron. Pero ella las miró con enfado, y se callaron.  
  
-Bueno, solo queda un examen y luego...¡Vacaciones!- Exclamó Sheryl muy alegremente.-¿Sabéis que? He descubierto que Black va a pasar el verano en casa de Potter, y vive súper cerca de mi casa. Intentaré quedar con él. A ver si consigo...- Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Le interrumpieron un montón de risas y gritos. Las chicas se giraron y vieron a Black y a Potter de pié con las varitas en alto. Habían atacado a un chico de Slytherin con el que ellos se llevaban francamente mal. Lily se quedó escandalizada. Miró a Sheryl y le dijo:  
  
-Vamos a hacer algo ¿no?.- Pero para sorpresa suya a Sheryl no le había afectado lo más mínimo.  
  
-Ni hablar, ese chico se lo merece. Es uno de los de Slytherin, que siempre se está metiendo con los hijos de muggles. Ya sabes lo que opino yo de eso. Así que se las arreglé él solito...- Y acto seguido dio media vuelta y se puso a mirar hacia el lago.  
  
-Pues si tu no vienes, iré yo sola.- Y así lo hizo, se levantó y fue hacia allá. Sheryl se volvió a girar, no se podía perder eso.  
  
-¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!-Les chilló Lily.  
  
Los chicos se giraron.  
  
-¿Qué tal, Evans?- Dijo Potter después de haberse revuelto el pelo.  
  
-Dejadlo en paz. ¿Qué os a echo?- Dijo Lily, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado a Potter.  
  
-Bueno, es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico...- Mucha gente se rió, incluyendo a Black que soltó una sonora carcajada. A Lily no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.  
  
-Te crees muy gracioso. Pero no eres más que un sirvengüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.- Le dijo ella intentando no pegarle se nuevo.  
  
-Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo.- Lily, como de costumbre, se puso como un tomate.- Venga, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita- Así era como le llamaban Black y él a ese Snape.  
  
-No saldría contigo ni que tuviese que elegir entre tu y el calamar gigante- Dijo la pelirroja con desprecio.  
  
Black se rió y le dijo a James:  
  
-Mala suerte, Cornamenta- Ese era el mote de Potter, ella no entendía el significado de ese mote..  
  
Antes de que nadie volviese a decir nada, Snape había recuperado su varita y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar le había echo un corte en la cara a Potter. Potter se giró y en unos segundos había colgado a Snape de los pies en el aire. La túnica se le bajó y le dejó al descubierto unas piernas pálidas. Lily estuvo a punto de reírse, pero no podía parecer que le hacía gracia algo de lo que hacía ese estúpido Potter.  
  
-¡Bajadlo!-Les chilló.  
  
-Como quieras- dijo James y acto seguido le bajó. Snape se levantó y puso su varita en alto, pero Black fue más rápido y exclamó "Petrificus totalus", Snape se puso rígido como una tabla de planchar y se cayó de bruces al suelo.  
  
¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!- Les gritó, ya estaba cansada de que no le hicieran caso, así que se sacó la varita y les apuntó.  
  
-Venga Evans...No me obligues a echarte un maleficio- Le dijo James.  
  
-¡Pues retírasela a él- Le gritó ella.  
  
James le hizo caso, para sorpresa de Lily, se giró y pronunció la contra maldición.  
  
-Ya está...Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus...-  
  
-¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!- Lily se quedó helada.  
  
-Vale, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman...Y por cierto, yo de ti me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.- Le dijo con malicia. Cuando le habían colgado se le habían visto unos horribles calzoncillos grises.  
  
-¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!- Le gritó Potter a Snape, apuntándole con la varita.  
  
-No quiero que tu le obligues a pedirme disculpas- Dijo ella, era lo único que le faltaba.- ¡Tu eres tan detestable como él!-  
  
-¿¡Que?!¡Yo jamás te llamaría...eso que tú sabes.- Dijo algo desconcertado.  
  
-¡Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería...Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das asco!- Le soltó la muchacha, casi se atraganta de lo rápido que se le había dicho. Pero por fin se lo había dicho...Hacía tanto tiempo que quería decírselo.  
  
Muy orgullosa de sí misma se volvió hacia el lago, con sus amigas, todas le vitorearon, hacía tanto tiempo que les decía lo mismo a ellas, era un alivio que se lo hubiese dicho por fin a él, al fin las dejaría tranquilas. La cara de Potter era un poema y no hacía más que llamarla, al final se cansó y se volvió hacia Snape de nuevo. Sheryl se quedó seria, mirándole, se acercó a Lily y le susurró: "Te lo dije".  
  
Los exámenes terminaron, por fin estaban libres. Los profesores les dejaban el resto de curso, que era una semana y media, de descanso. Las chicas se pasaban todas las tardes en el lago, nadando, charlando, soñando como iban a ser sus vacaciones y decidiendo como lo harían para poder ir todas a la fiesta de Pam, porque al final si que la iba a hacer.  
  
Desde ese incidente, Lily, no había vuelto a hablar con Potter, no porque él no lo hubiese intentado, simplemente que ella no le dirigía la palabra y pasaba completamente de contestarle. Pero algo había cambiado en él, se ve que esta vez había aprendido un poco la lección y, al menos, había dejado de desbaratarse el cabello y de pedirle para salir tan indiscretamente, lo que para ella era un gran alivio.  
  
Sheryl había conseguido convencer a Black y a Potter para que quedaran con ella en verano, aunque no le había costado mucho, la verdad es que parecían bastante ilusionados con la idea...Digamos que Sheryl sabía usar muy bien su poder de seducción, aunque no tanto como a ella le gustaría.  
  
Por otro lado, Daria y Nelly se habían apuntado a un campamento de esos que repasas lo que has dado en el colegio, Nelly se entendía porque, pero Daria...Las demás no lo entendían, así que se lo preguntaron:  
  
-Pues está claro...¡Para hacerle compañía a Nelly y ayudarle un poco!- Después de esa explicación hubo un "¡Ah, vale!" colectivo.  
  
-Y, además,- continuó ella- paso de quedarme sin nada que hacer en todo el verano.- Las chicas se miraron unas a otras disimuladamente, ninguna encontraba que en verano no hubiese nada que hacer... Justamente era la época donde más cosas se podía hacer. Desde luego Daria tenía una forma de pensar muy extraña.  
  
Uno días antes de irse, Potter quiso hablar con Lily, la estuvo molestando hasta que la pelirroja accedió a hablarle.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?. Le dijo ella con resignación.  
  
-Pues quería saber si vas a ir a casa de tu amiguita este verano.-  
  
-¿Hablas de Sheryl?-  
  
-Sí, ¿vas a ir?- Le preguntó ilusionado.  
  
-Pues no, y aunque fuese, no quedaría contigo, estúpido.- Y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se marchó muy decidida. Potter se quedó a cuadros, se le habían visto demasiado las intenciones. ¿Es que nunca conseguiría gustarle a Lily o que?

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Según mis evaluadores (xD), no es que haya estado muy bien que se diga, pero bueno no os preocupéis que el siguiente esta chuli chuli, se va a llamar Summer Nights (como la canción de Grease :P), y como ya habreis deducido trata sobre las vacaciones de verano. ¡¡Fiesta fiesta!!Jiji 

Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a **Monika** mi evaluadora nº1, que haría yo sin ti! A **Neherennia** que me hizo descubrir el arte de los Fanfics y con la que tengo un viaje pendiente... Y a **Sara Fénix Black**, que fue mi primera lectora, gracias a ti estuve muy feliz toda una tarde. Jeje.

SEE YOU SOON!!!


	3. Summer Nights

Buenas!! Como me sabía muy mal lo del segundo capítulo he hecho este muy rápido. Pero no os penséis que lo he hecho rápido y mal, lo hacía en clase, como siempre estoy allí sin hacer nada pues decidí ponerme a escribir allí, y claro cuando llegaba a casa era solo pasarlo al ordenador. Personalmente este es mi capítulo favorito, ya me diréis vosotros si os gusta o no.

* * *

Querida Lily:  
  
¿Qué tal te va por la playa? Me han dicho que te aburres un poco. Intenta hacer algún amigo o algo. Supongo que debe haber mucha gente por allí.  
  
Yo me lo estoy pasando de muerte aquí, tendrías que haber venido...Black está tan guapo con piratas y camisetas, además se ve que no le dio tiempo a preparar la maleta y se tiene que poner la ropa de Potter que le viene un poco estrecha, imagínatelo, bueno ya te enviaré unas fotos...  
  
Como te decía me lo estoy pasando muy bien por aquí, siempre estamos yendo de aquí para allá, no paramos, además se ve que no hay mucha gente joven por aquí y por eso me están llamando todo el rato para que vaya con ellos.  
  
Me he insinuado unas cuantas veces a Black, nunca se lo he dicho directamente, pero vamos, más claro agua. El caso es que no me ha hecho caso, creo que no le gusto... Sino yo ya no se que hacer, solo me queda declararme, pero no me apetece mucho, nunca lo he hecho y no sabría como hacerlo. ¡No! Primero intentaré hacer cualquier cosa antes que eso.  
  
Cambiando de tema, ¿al final vas a poder ir a la fiesta de Pam? No te perdonaré si no vas ¡Va a ser el fiestón del siglo! Tráete algún amigo que hagas por la playa, no pasará nada si son muggles, porque como nadie puede usar la magia no va a pasar nada, y en el caso de que empezasen a hablar palabras de magos, pues le dices que están borrachos o algo así. Buena idea ¿no?.  
  
Bueno pues tengo que dejarte ya, respóndeme pronto y pásatelo lo mejor que puedas, en la playa siempre hay muchas cosas que hacer. Al menos espero verte bien morena en la fiesta.  
  
Con mucho cariño:  
  
Sheryl  
  
PD: Potter y Black te envían muchos besos. (Sobretodo Potter)  
  
Lily hubiera dado cualquier cosa para estar en la piel de su amiga, aunque tuviese que soportar a ese estúpido Potter. Desde que habían empezado las vacaciones no había tenido un solo día divertido. La primera semana se la había pasado en su casa, encerrada con la estúpida de su hermana, deseando que llegará la semana siguiente para que se fueran a la playa. Pero cuando esos días llegaron la situación no mejoró mucho, no había podido conseguir que ninguna de sus amigas se viniera con ella, y ahora se aburría mucho. Intentó hacerse amiga de varios chicos, pero ellos iban a lo que iban, cuando se hubiesen quedado satisfechos la dejarían tirada, y todas las chicas ya tenían su amiga, así que no necesitaban la compañía de una desconocida. Se pasaba el día yendo del hotel a bañarse o tomar el sol y viceversa. Ciertamente eran las peores vacaciones de su vida.  
  
Pero dada la belleza de Lily, claro estaba que alguien la iba a rescatar de su aburrimiento, aunque él tampoco lo sabía:  
  
Era un día igual de aburrido como cualquier otro, Lily estaba como un "conguito", nunca mejor dicho, ya estaba harta de tomar el sol. Así que ya no sabía que mas hacer por allí, podía ir a nadar, claro, pero pasarse el día nadando acababa cansando. Finalmente decidió irse a tomar algo al bar, sin saber que una vez allí encontraría a su salvador.  
  
Se dirigió allí malhumorada, pidió la bebida de malas maneras y cuando fue a levantar la vista, para darle el dinero al camarero, se le pasó toda la tontería. El chico que le estaba pidiendo el dinero era el chico más guapo que la pelirroja había visto en su vida. De unos penetrantes ojos marrones, acompañados de una rubia melena que le caía hasta los hombros y unos carnosos labios que daban muchas ganas de besar. ¡Y que decir de sus abdominales!, que se podían ver gracias a su reducido uniforme, que se componía de dos brazaletes con el nombre del hotel y unos pantalones piratas negros. El caso es que los abdominales parecían tabletas de chocolate, porque este chico estaba, al igual que Lily moreno como un conguito. Tal vez era un poquito exagerado, pero el chico debía ser el hombre más sexy que nunca ha existido en este planeta. Si no, solo hacía falta echar un vistazo a la pelirroja, que se había quedado con la boca abierta como un pez de colores y sin poder articular palabra, solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Tan tonta debía parecer que el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse. Cuando Lily recobró el sentido, la sangre corrió por sus mejillas. El rubio se arrepintió de haberse reído al ver la cara de vergüenza de la muchacha y la invitó a que tomar una coca-cola.  
  
El chico se llamaba Brad, su padre era el director de uno de esos hoteles y le había contratado, porque él necesitaba un trabajo de verano. Resultó ser un chico muy majo, y al tener diecinueve años era bastante maduro para lo que Lily estaba acostumbrada. La chica se derretía por él, Brad lo notó enseguida, pero no dijo nada. De todas maneras, él ya estaba acostumbrado, el bar estaba lleno de chicas revoloteando por allí, era normal con lo guapo que era. Pero Lily era especial, era tan dulce y simpática...y, todo hay que decirlo, era la más guapa de las chicas que estaban por el bar.  
  
Ella iba cada día al bar, hablaba con él mientras trabajaba. De vez en cuando se quedaba con ella un rato después de trabajar. Realmente se gustaban y no tardo en ocurrir:  
  
-Oye..Te tengo que decir una cosa en privado- Le dijo el rubio, echando una discreta mirada a las chicas que estaban detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos disimuladamente.  
  
La llevó a un lugar donde nunca había estado. Era una especie de almacén vacío detrás del hotel, solo lo debían conocer algunos empleados...¿o no? Seguro que podían hacer cualquier cosa allí, que nadie les descubriría...La chica se ruborizó, siempre que estaba a solas con un chico, pensaba en cosas de esas, o también, siempre pensaba que el chico le haría algo, no por que fuese creída, sino que la imaginación le volaba así de rápido. Lo que pasa es que nunca se imaginó que fuese a pasar de verdad.  
  
El chico le agarró por los hombros y la puso contra la pared. Acto seguido se deslizó rápidamente hacia sus labios, sin que a ella le diese tiempo a reaccionar, para estamparle un suave beso. Lily se quedó petrificada, nunca se habría imaginado que fuera él quien la besara, en vez de ella a él. El chico se apartó. Le miró a los ojos unos segundos, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar y le volvió a besar, pero esta vez con lengua. Un chispazo de excitación le recorrió la espalda, su corazón iba a mil por hora. Esta vez la chica no se quedó quieta. Le devolvía la misma pasión al besarle como él al besarla a ella. Pero cuando la excitación estaba llegando a proporciones alarmantes el chico se apartó.  
  
-Lily, antes de que hagamos nada, quiero que sepas que no solo te busco porque estés buena, ni nada de eso, me gustas mucho, más que cualquier otra chica. Por eso... me gustaría que...bueno...emmm...¿quieres ser mi novia?- Lily se quedó más estupefacta que cuando la había besado. Había un silencio sepulcral. Ella no sabía que decir y el chico se impacientaba.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué me dices?- La chica salió de su embobamiento.  
  
-¡Pues claro!- Le respondió y para sellar el trato le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios. Se miraron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.  
  
Mientras iban caminado hacia el coche de Brad, este se paró y le dijo:  
  
- Oye Lily...una cosa-  
  
-Dime- Dijo ella.  
  
-Veras.. como ya sabes, soy cuatro años mayor que tú...-  
  
-¡Tres!- Le interrumpió ella.  
  
- ¡Bueno da igual! El caso es que a mi edad, en una relación se busca algo mas que besos...- El corazón de Lily se puso a mil. ¡Brad era como los otros! ¡Solo le había dicho esas cosas tan bonitas para llevársela a la cama! El chico continuó- pero...me gustas mucho Lily, no quiero estropear lo nuestro, por eso no te quiero obligar a hacer nada que tu no quieras ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Era el chico más bueno que podía haber encontrado en toda la tierra ¿¡ Como podía haber pensado, aunque fuese por unos segundos, que este chico era como los demás!?  
  
Se despidieron con un tórrido beso y se fue. Que ganas tenía de contárselo a Sheryl, y de restregárselo a la estúpida de su hermana, que era una de las que más revoloteaba por el bar.  
  
Varios días después de eso, Lily estaba en la habitación. Su hermana estaba muerta de rabia y se había ido a pasear. Tenía mucho sueño y ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos, cuando de pronto oyó un repiqueteo en la ventana. Se levantó para ver que era. Era una lechuza mensajera, llevaba una carta. Antes de abrirla le dio un platito con agua y unos cacahuetes que estaban en una bolsita del hotel, para que repusiera fuerzas antes de que se marchara.  
  
Querida Lily:  
  
Me he enterado de que te has echado un novio. Que suerte que tiene...¡Es broma! Supongo que ya te imaginaras quien me lo ha dicho. Tu querida amiga Sheryl ¿quién iba a ser si no?  
  
¡El caso es que es que James está que arde de envidia!, pero no se lo digas, que en teoría es un secreto de esos entre amigos...  
  
Yo he estado un par de días con James y Sirius, en su casa, y allí fue donde me enteré de la noticia, aunque me hubiera enterado igual...como Sheryl y yo nos enviamos cartas... siempre me cuenta todos los cotilleos. Bueno, el caso, es que me lo pasé muy bien. Pero me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado.  
  
A Sheryl se le nota un montón que está colgada por Sirius, yo no se como no se ha dado cuenta. Es un poco inocente.  
  
Bueno, no se que más ponerte. Así que me despido. Muchos besos:  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
PD: Espero verte en la fiesta de Pam. Y tráete a tu novio. Todos tenemos ganas de echarle el visto bueno. Menos James, supongo. (jeje)  
  
A Lupin sí que se le veía el plumero, no había parado de hablar de Sheryl en toda la carta. Lo tenía difícil para seducir a Sheryl. Pero bueno allá él.  
  
Una de las pocas cosas que, a Lily, no le gustaba de Sheryl, era que ésta era bastante superficial. Solo se fijaba en los chicos guapos, bueno, como a todo el mundo, pero ella solo se fijaba en eso, no miraba nada más. Una normalmente se fija en si es guapo, si es simpático o divertido o mil cosas más. Pero no, Sheryl solo miraba si eran guapos. Lo que daría Lily por que un día se enamorase de alguien, un poco más profundamente, y viese como es sentirse rechazada. Pero, seguro que algún día, esa lección, la tendría que aprender, y ya vería que en la vida no todo es el físico. No es que desease ningún mal para su amiga, pero sinceramente, Sheryl se lo merecía. De todas maneras cuando eso pasara, la tendría que apoyar y ayudar, para algo era su mejor amiga.  
  
Hasta ahora no había vuelto a pensar en la fiesta, pero la verdad es que le apetecía bastante llevar a Brad. Si más no, la verdad es que le apetecía restregárselo un poco a Potter, a ver si la dejaba en paz. ¡Decidido! Lo llevaría, costase lo que costase.

* * *

**Summer sun, somethin's begun  
  
But ¡oh! those summer nights**

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! Este capitulo se me ha quedado un poco corto, pero es que he decidido partirlo en dos, la primera: "El verano del amor", la segunda: "La fiesta del amor"(Jeje). Bueno no exactamente, pero algo así.  
  
Cambiando de tema. A partir de ahora para los nombres de los capítulos voy a intentar usar nombres de canciones, aunque no se si siempre habrá alguna canción relacionada con el capitulo U.  
  
Por lo demás ahora empiezan a haber triángulos amorosos, que por lo menos a mi es lo que más me gusta de las historias de amor, las hace más interesantes. Porque aunque sepamos la pareja final (que en este caso todos sabemos) da un poco de emoción a la historia.  
  
Tal vez he hecho que salgan demasiado rápido. Pero creo que es mejor así, sin enrollarse demasiado, porque esta no es la historia de cómo se enamoraron ellos... Pero bueno, de todas maneras, este chico va a ser alguien muy importante en la vida de Lily... No digo mas. Ya lo leeréis vosotros mismos. Ok?  
  
Bye bye!! 


	4. Kiss Me

Era una calurosa tarde de verano. El sol estaba en el punto más alto, ese en que no hay sombras. La muchacha no tenía calor, ya que estaba dándole todo el aire, que aunque fuese caliente, algo refrescaba. Esa era la ventaja de viajar en un descapotable.  
  
Su destino era la gran fiesta de que todos sus amigos hablaban. No había otro tema de conversación en todas las cartas que le habían enviado. Como la fiesta fuese aburrida se moría. Pero estando acompañada de quien estaba, era muy difícil aburrirse...  
  
Había sido muy fácil convencer a Brad para que viniese, se veía que a este chico le gustaba mucho ir de marcha.  
  
Los dos estaban muy guapos, el chico llevaba una camisa Hawaiana, de esas que llevan palmeras, y unos pantalones vaqueros que le marcaban bastante el trasero... Ella había estado, nada más ni nada menos, que tres horas arreglándose. Se había depilado, duchado, secado el pelo, maquillado...y había estado media hora para elegir la ropa que se pondría, una camisa rosa pálido ajustada de manga larga, una minifalda blanca de palas, el bikini debajo y unos zapatos de tacón. Su novio no para de repetirle que para tanto tiempo que había estado arreglándose iba muy sencilla. Pero eso si, llevaba muchos complementos. Su pelo se estaba despeinando por culpa del viento y encima le estaba dando latigazos, por lo que estaba de muy mal humor. Se lo recogería, si no fuese porque no tenía coletas a mano.  
  
Al llegar a la casa, se le acercaron unos cuantos a saludarle, pero ella pasó de largo, se fue directa al baño. Al salir, ya peinada, fue a saludar a la gente de la que había pasado tan descaradamente. Solo estaban, de amigos suyos, Lupin, Pam, Gisele, Nelly y Daria, había más gente, pero ella solo los conocía de vista, o de haber cruzado alguna palabra con alguno. Pam le explicó que los otros llegarían más tarde.  
  
A las chicas se les caía la baba con Brad. Hasta Gisele, que era lesbiana, no podía disimular su encanto por el camarero. Todas se presentaron con dos besos, estaban muy guapas y arregladitas, en especial Nelly, que estaba muy cambiada, el maquillaje hacía milagros... pero además estaba muy morena, había pegado un estirón y se había depilado de arriba abajo, incluidas las cejas.  
  
Pasadas unas horas, la casa empezó a llenarse. Sheryl llegó, cogida de los brazos de Potter y Black, muy orgullosa de ir con ellos. Por su aspecto Lily adivinaba que habría estado tanto tiempo como ella en arreglarse, o más. Iba con un vestido de verano, de esos con vuelo que tanto estaban de moda, unas sandalias, su larga melena suelta y maquillada muy bonita. Lily miró a Lupin, se le notaba cierta envidia, le gustaría estar cogido del brazo de Sheryl también. El chico la fue a saludar con dos besos. Lily también se acercó, era la hora de que Potter conociera a su novio, tenía unas ganas de ver que cara ponía...  
  
- ¡Hola Sheryl, que guapa estas!-  
  
-Gracias, he estado un montón de horas para decidirme.- "Lo sabía" pensó Lily- Tu también estas muy guapa...¿No nos vas a presentar a tu novio?- Dijo Sheryl mirando de reojo a Brad, era evidente que le había gustado. Puesto que se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de Black y Potter, y se fue directa hacia a él, sin esperar a que Lily le respondiera.  
  
La pelirroja cogió a los dos chicos y se los llevó hacia Brad, cuando Sheryl terminó de darle dos besos, Lily le cogió y los presentó:  
  
-Brad este es Sirius Black- Los chicos se dieron la mano. Lily sonrió maliciosamente.- Potter este es mi novio, Brad- La cara de el chico no la decepcionó, era de odio recargado. Se estrecharon la mano, más fuerte de lo habitual y Potter dio media vuelta y se marchó. El mal humor de Lily se había esfumado.  
  
Black empezó a saludar a las chicas haciendo exageradas reverencias y dándoles besos en la mano, era bastante cómico. Las chicas entre divertidas y sonrojadas, se reían como tontas. Cuando le estaba haciendo la reverencia a Nelly se quedó quieto examinándola.  
  
-¿¡Nelly!? ¡Que rara estas!- Dijo con evidente sorpresa.  
  
- Si, bueno. Es lo que tiene el maquillaje...Cambia mucho a la gente.- Le dijo algo avergonzada.  
  
- Y tanto que cambia a la gente...Estas muy guapa. Tanto que te voy a invitar a bailar.- Le extendió el brazo. Ella se rió, se agarró de su brazo y fueron hacia la "pista de baile", que no era nada más que el salón con las mesas apartadas.  
  
Lily pensó que era la hora de hacer de celestina con Sheryl y Lupin. Aunque le sabía un poco mal, porque Lupin siempre le había gustado un poco...Pero bueno, si a él le gustaba Sheryl que se le iba a hacer. Además ahora tenía a Brad. Que en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado hablando con un grupo de chicas de risa floja.  
  
Lo primero que tenía que hacer, era hacer que Lupin le confesase que le gustaba Sheryl.  
  
-¡Hey Lupin!,¿Qué tal?.¿Te diviertes?-  
  
- Si...está bien la fiesta.-Le respondió él. No parecía muy convencido.  
  
-Algo me dice que te divertirías más si Sheryl estuviera contigo.- El chico se quedó a cuadros.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó entrecortadamente, era evidente que Lily había dado en el blanco.- No te lo habrá dicho...-  
  
-¡No! ¡Lo he descubierto yo misma!...Siempre lo había sospechado un poco... Y esa carta que me enviaste me lo confirmo...Venga hombre si se te notaba un montón.- Le dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto que había puesto.- No parabas de hablar de ella en toda la carta.-  
  
- No se lo digas, por favor. No quiero que lo sepa, además a ella le gusta Black.- Dijo algo entristecido.  
  
-Puedo intentar convencerla. No te prometo nada, pero la verdad es que nunca me ha dicho que no le gustes. - En el rostro de Lupin se dibujó esperanza.- Venga, ¿qué me dices?-  
  
-Bueno... De acuerdo, por intentarlo no voy a perder nada- Le dijo algo avergonzado.  
  
-¡Vale! Entonces voy a hablar con ella.- Dijo pegando saltitos un tanto ridículos. Le gustaba mucho emparejar a la gente, ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces. Y en dos de ellas había emparejado a su amiga. A ver si esta sería la tercera...  
  
-¡Hola Sheryl! ¿Qué te parece Brad?- Le dijo, para disimular un poco.  
  
-Es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida. A su lado los demás se quedan un poco cortos. Pero a mi me sigue gustando Black...ya sabes.- Dijo sin poder disimular su encanto.  
  
- Si, bueno...¿Y no hay nadie más que te guste? Aunque sea un poquito...- Le dijo mirando hacia Lupin.  
  
-No, ya lo sabes. Si no te lo hubiera dicho.- Le respondió Sheryl sin captar la indirecta.  
  
- Pero tal vez, haya alguien que te guste un poco. Y nunca te lo has tomado en serio...- Sheryl frunció el cejo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que me estas insinuando?- Le dijo en tono reprobador.  
  
-No nada...Solo era por saber...- Le contestó la pelirroja algo nerviosa.  
  
- ¡Lily Evans! ¡¿Hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos?! ¡Dime que es lo que quieres ahora mismo!- Cuando se ponía en ese tono, a Lily, le recordaba mucho a su madre. Y era incapaz de mentirle.  
  
- De acuerdo... Es que a Lupin le gustas.- A Sheryl se le abrieron los ojos como platos.- Si, no me mires así. Me lo ha dicho él mismo. No para de hablar de ti. Le gustas mucho, Sheryl.- Lily miró a su amiga, esperando, a ver que decía.  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser? Si a mi nunca me ha dicho nada. Ni me lo ha insinuado... ¡Si casi ni me miraba en verano!- Le dijo algo alterada.  
  
- Si bueno, Lupin siempre ha sido algo tímido. ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? ¿Te gusta?- Le dijo algo esperanzada, a la vez que celosa.  
  
- ¡Pero no lo ves! Esta podría ser la razón de por que Black no me ha hecho puñetero caso en todo el verano. Porque no quiere tener problemas con sus amigos.-  
  
-Sheryl, no creo que tenga nada que ver... Resígnate, a Black no le gustas.- A Sheryl se le humedecieron los ojos. La pelirroja se arrepintió de habérselo dicho, pero ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijese.- Mira...Lupin es muy buen chico. Es listo y no es feo, ya se que no es tan guapo como Black... Pero ya es algo, además seguro que es muy atento.-  
  
-¡Ya estamos! ¡Si es tan buen chico sal tú con él! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que a Black no le gusto?!- Lily estaba muy nerviosa. Pero no se iba a echar a atrás. Se lo tenía que decir todo de una vez.  
  
- Nadie, pero tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ya me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces. ¿Por qué no lo asumes de una vez por todas?- Le dijo casi sin pararse a respirar. Grandes lagrimas aparecieron por las mejillas de su amiga.  
  
- Yo nunca he dicho eso.- Dijo, sabiendo que era mentira. Pues en las cartas que había estando enviando a Lily, a lo largo del verano, lo había dicho unas cuantas veces.  
  
-Sheryl, soy tu amiga. No lo hago por hacerte daño, pero Black no es el único chico que hay en el mundo. Lo mejor es que se lo pidas directamente. Y si te dice que no, olvídate de él.- Habían olvidado por completo a Lupin. Su amiga le abrazó.  
  
-De acuerdo. Esta misma noche se lo pediré.- Y se fue a hablar con él.  
  
Acto seguido Lupin se dirigió apresuradamente hacia Lily.  
  
- Que, ¿qué te ha dicho?- Le preguntó el chico ansiosamente.  
  
- Pues no muy bien....En vez de convencerla para que salga contigo, la he convencido para que se le declare a Black...- Lupin parpadeó, su cara no tenía expresión alguna.- ¿A Black...No le gustará Sheryl, no?-  
  
-No, a él le gusta otra.- Dijo rápidamente, sin mirarla.  
  
- Entonces no hay problema. Tal vez cuando se haya olvidado de él, que será muy rápido, créeme...- Dijo al ver la mirada de resignación de su paliducho amigo.-...la intentaré convencer. Todavía no me ha dicho que no.- Le dijo, para darle algo de esperanzas al pobre chico.- Bueno, ahora me voy con mi novio, que si no me lo van a quitar.- Dijo mirando a las chicas que estaban revoloteando alrededor de Brad.  
  
La fiesta era muy divertida, pero Lily no la estaba disfrutando mucho, ya que estaba todo el rato sentada en el sofá besándose con su novio. Y si se intentaba levantar para bailar o jugar a algo, el chico la cogía de la cintura y la volvía a sentar a su lado. La chica se estaba empezando a aburrir.  
  
-Vamos a hacer algo, me estoy aburriendo.- Le dijo cuando ya le había estirado hacia el sofá por sexta vez.  
  
- No mujer, así estamos bien.-  
  
-Pero es que me aburro. ¡¿Para que venimos a una fiesta, si vamos a estar aquí sentados toda la noche!?- Le chilló, sin poder reprimir su rabia.  
  
-Eh, tranquila. ¿Quieres hacer algo? Pues vamos arriba.- Le dijo el chico. Como quien no quiere la cosa. Cuando la casa se había llenado del todo, Pam dijo que quien quisiera hacer algo que lo hiciera en la habitación.  
  
- No pienso ir arriba, todavía no tengo ganas de nada, ¿ok?- Le contestó ella. Brad frunció el ceño.  
  
- Pues yo si que tengo ganas. Estoy esperando a que estés lista desde antes de que empezásemos a salir, ¿sabes?. Y ya estoy harto.- A Lily se le empañaron los ojos.  
  
-Pero...Todo lo que me dijiste, de que no haríamos nada que no quisiera yo...Pensaba que me querías...- Brad cerró los ojos, como si fuera muy difícil explicarle las cosas.  
  
-Lily...¿tu te crees que eres la primera chica joven con la que salgo? Sé como sois. Te tenía que decir algo para que no te asustaras y confiaras en mi. Pero ya me he cansado de esperar, ¿sabes?. O lo hacemos ahora, o te dejo y me voy con alguna chica de por aquí, Seguro que hay muchas que se acostarían conmigo sin ofrecerme resistencia...- Hacía mucho rato que Lily no podía parar de llorar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? De siempre se había sabido, que los chicos muy guapos nunca son trigo limpio...Pero este la había engañado muy bien. Y ella le había creído como una idiota.  
  
-Yo te quería de verdad.- Dijo entre sollozos.  
  
-Si y yo, pero cuando tienes a muchas chicas deseándote, es de estúpido quedarse con la única que no va a hacer nada contigo. Lo siento, cariño. Pero se acabó.- Le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, la pelirroja le agarró de la cintura y le estiró hacia ella. El chico iba a decirle algo, seguramente que se resignara. Pero no le dio tiempo, puesto que Lily, sacando las fuerzas del despecho, le dio un puñetazo que hizo que el chico se cayera del sofá. Ella se levantó y se fue hacia el jardín, a llorar tranquila.  
  
Una vez allí se encontró a Sheryl, que era el blanco de todas las miradas, de pie al lado de la piscina, llorando. Antes de decirse nada las dos se miraron, se abrazaron y se fueron a dar una vuelta, para estar a solas.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó su amiga.  
  
-Que Brad me ha dicho que quería..."hacerlo conmigo", y yo le dije que no, y entonces me dejó, para irse con otras, según él y entonces....- Pero Lily no pudo seguir, porque no podía dejar de llorar. Y la verdad, es muy difícil hablar y llorar al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Pues lo mío ya te lo imaginarás, me ha dicho que no. Que le gusta otra. Y claro...- Pero tampoco pudo continuar. Las dos estaban llorando desconsoladamente. Era una escena muy patética, tanto que se empezaron a reír. Dicen que reír y llorar a la vez es bueno, pero la verdad es que eso era más ridículo que solo llorar. Si más no, desde esa escenita estuvieron más unidas que nunca.  
  
Cuando volvieron a la casa, cuando ya estaban un poco más serenas, estaban poniendo una canción romántica, de esas de bailar agarrados. Black estaba bailando con la hermana pequeña de Pam, que no tendría más de doce años, todo el mundo los miraban divertidos, y algunas chicas algo enternecidas. Cuando se acabó la canción, Black, le dio un besito y se la dio a Pam, que se la llevó hacia abajo, donde estaría su cuarto. La siguiente canción era una titulada "kiss me", la gente tenía la moda de besarse cuando la escuchaban, fuesen o no fuesen novios. El caso, es que Potter, que ya la había localizado, se dirigió hacia Lily y la fue a besar. No sabía si era porque estaba triste o por otra cosa, pero Lily esta vez no se apartó. Fue un beso muy suave y dulce, sin forzarla a nada. Ya se debía haber enterado de lo que había pasado, porque cuando la terminó de besar, la miró y se fue sin decir nada.  
  
Black y Lupin, también se les acercaron, Lupin primero, les dio un besito a las dos. Black, que tardó bastante más en venir, porque primero tuvo que besar a muchas de sus admiradoras, también las besó a las dos. Pero este les metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Su beso sabía a alcohol con un poquito de coca-cola, el chico se debía haber puesto de cubatas hasta arriba. Esta vez tampoco se negó a que le besaran, y hubiera jurado que su beso fue bastante más largo que el de Sheryl, pero, en su estado, era mejor no comentar nada.  
  
Volvió a ver a Brad un par de veces, pero solo bajaba a beber o a buscar alguna nueva chica y se volvía arriba. Aparte de eso, la fiesta fue muy divertida. Aunque con el corazón roto, es muy difícil disfrutar de una fiesta. Petter Pettigrew, al que Lily no había visto en toda la fiesta, porque seguramente se había escondido, se puso a bailar solo encima de una mesa, borracho hasta la médula, posiblemente, mientras se escondía, se había puesto a beber como un cosaco.  
  
Nunca volvió a ver a Brad. Pero muchas veces le recordaba, no como su novio, sino como aquel chico que la engañó y que le hizo desconfiar de los chicos. Fue un chico muy importante en su vida, si, le enseñó a fijarse un poco más en el interior antes de volver a caer en las redes de alguien guapo. Nunca volvería a salir con un chico que no conociese bien.

* * *

**Lift up your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me**

* * *

Hi! Que tal? No os he saludado antes porque si contestaba a cierta review, os chafaba el capítulo. Jeje. **AlSuvEr:** A mi tampoco me cae bien Brad, ahora ya sabes porque. Tal vez fue un presentimiento lo tuyo con el...o no? **Nympha-da:** Si que estoy violando lo derechos de autor, pero también lo hago usando a personajes que se inventó Rowling y esas cosas...No creo que pase nada...Pero gracias por preocuparte :P. Y a todos los demás: **PattyWeasley1990, Argie....** Gracias por vuestro apoyo!!  
  
SIENTO QUE ALGUNOS HAYAN TENIDO QUE LEER EL CAPÍTULO 2 TAN JUNTO. NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA.. I'M SORRY!! Gracias por advertirme Myleryth  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!MUACS!! 


	5. No me enseñaste

Justo unos segundos después de haber dejado la maleta en el portaequipajes del tren, la joven pelirroja se había encontrado en el suelo. La razón de la caída era muy sencilla: Sheryl. Nada más verla fue corriendo a abrazarla, y claro, cogió tanta velocidad que las dos cayeron al suelo. Y no fue el único placaje del día, todas sus amigas se habían estado tirando las unas a las otras. Desde la fiesta no se habían vuelto a reunir todas juntas y, claro, se emocionaron mucho al verse.  
  
Lily estaba muy feliz de volver al colegio, las últimas semanas de verano habían sido las peores de toda su vida. Desde que Brad le dejó, estaba muy confusa y triste, y su hermana, que se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, no paró de meter cizaña, lo que hacía que Lily no pudiese olvidar el "terrible suceso". Por eso esperaba que en Howarts lograra olvidarse de él y superarlo.  
  
Después de la ceremonia de selección y la cena, Lily se fue sin apenas haber probado bocado, no tenía hambre. Sus amigas la miraban preocupadas, notaban que algo no iba bien, pues Lily nunca se saltaba una comida y no desbordaba de alegría como las tenia acostumbradas. Desde luego algo le pasaba a Lily, y ellas sabían perfectamente la razón. Cuando tuvieron un momento a solas decidieron no decirle nada y ver si se le pasaba con el tiempo.  
  
La primera clase era la de transformaciones, con la profesora Mcgonagall, que les dio una charla sobre como iba a ser el curso. Todos los profesores hicieron lo mismo, lo que significó que se pasaron el día entero escuchando el mismo sermón todo el día. Al finalizar las clases las chicas estaban hartas. Pero el disgusto se les pasó enseguida, pues ¿quien sino los merodeadores para subir los ánimos?  
  
Los chicos las saludaron con dos besos, al ir a dárselos a Lily se desconcertaron mucho, estaba muy pálida y desnutrida, nada que ver con su radiante belleza. Black disimuló un poco y les empezó a hablar de las vacaciones que se había pegado: que si había conocido a una rubia que estaba tremenda, que si había robado cigarros y licores en una tienda muggle y se los había llevado a una fiesta, que había estado en una orgía... Desde luego, si no estaba mintiendo, el chico se había pegado unas buenas vacaciones, y no parecía mentir, pues estuvo una hora contándoles todos los detalles. A pesar de que ha Lily no le gustase ni fumar, ni el alcohol y fuese virgen, no le hubiera importado nada estar en el lugar del apuesto chico. Daria, que estaba muy escandalizada con las historias del verano de Black, no tardo en darle el sermón de turno:  
  
- Si sigues con esa actitud vas a conseguir acabar en la calle- Lily se quedó de piedra, cada vez sospechaba más que Daria era su madre disfrazada.  
  
- Si, y tu tal vez quieras darme un poquito de dinero por prestarte mis servicios...porque, querida mía, es evidente que te hacen falta...- Hubo una exclamación general y todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Daria, que era incapaz de decir nada. En vista de ello, Black continuó.- Tendrías que disfrutar un poco de la vida. Déjate de tanto libro y échate un novio. Necesitas un poco de sexo.- Se oyó una nueva exclamación general y las miradas volvieron a Daria.  
  
- ¡Acabarás en Azkaban! - Le gritó muy dolida.  
  
- ¡Oh si! ¡Mírame, estoy en Azkaban, estoy con los dementores, que me quieren castigar por vivir la vida! ¡Que miedo me da!- Le dijo en un tono muy despectivo.  
  
Daria se fue muy ofendida, Black y Potter se reían a carcajadas. Sheryl se adelantó y les pegó a los dos. Después de ella empezó un desfile de puñetazos y bofetadas provenientes de las chicas. Daria podría ser todo lo insoportable que quisiera, pero era su amiga y la defenderían hasta la muerte. Potter se quedó preguntándose que había hecho él.  
  
Después de que se le calmaran los nervios, Lily se volvió a acordar de Brad. Se odiaba a si misma por no poder dejar de pensar en él, pero era inevitable, le había echo tanto daño... Ella había confiado en él y él le había utilizado. Grandes lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la pelirroja. También era incapaz de dejar de llorar, cada día lo hacía. Se encontraba la chica más estúpida del mundo.  
  
- ¿Qué ya te has olvidado de Black? No me lo creo...- Exclamó lily con evidente sorpresa.  
  
- Pues créetelo, ya hace tiempo que me dejó de gustar. Bueno en realidad desde que me rechazó.- Le respondió Sheryl, algo avergonzada por el echo de que le hubiesen dado calabazas.- Pero lo que cuenta es que ya no me gusta... A partir de ahora no me fijaré tanto en los chicos y me preocuparé más en los estudios.-  
  
-Venga hombre...Eso no te lo crees ni tu.- Dijo Pam, las demás, que solo eran Lily, Guísele y Daria, estaban de acuerdo con ella. Bueno, en realidad Daria no:  
  
- ¡Pero no seas tonta Pam! Por una buena decisión que toma Sheryl, no le vayas a desanimar antes de que lo haya intentado.-  
  
-Venga Daria, por favor...Todas sabemos que Sheryl es una "culo veo, culo quiero".- Le respondió Pam tajante. Lily y Gissele se rieron del comentario.  
  
- ¡Eh! Eso no es verdad. Si digo una cosa estaos seguras de que la cumpliré.- Se notaba que le había ofendido el comentario.  
  
- ¡Si, claro! No seas mentirosa Sheryl. Te mientes a ti misma.- Dijo Gissele carcajeándose.  
  
- ¿Que te apuestas?- Si algo le gustaba a Gissele eran las apuestas. No se podía resistir, cuando le retaban había que seguir el juego.  
  
- Mmmm...Apuesto que no serás capaz de aprobar con más de un ocho el próximo examen de Transformaciones.- Le dijo en tono retador.  
  
- ¡Acepto! Si gano vas a tener que hacerme los deberes de dos meses.-  
  
- ¡Tengo algo mejor! La que pierda tendrá que ir en ropa interior de la sala común hasta los terrenos, por el camino largo, y cuando llegue allí ponerse a volar en escoba y quitarse el sujetador.- Pam y Lily se rieron de la ocurrencia. Sheryl parecía asustada.  
  
-...¿Quitarse el sujetador?-  
  
- Si. Pero si estas tan segura de que vas a estudiar no hay problema ¿no?- Dijo en tono retador.  
  
- De acuerdo...Acepto- No parecía muy convencida.- Oye, pero ni se te ocurra hacer...- Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Nelly venia corriendo gritándoles. Por lo visto había algo muy interesante que no sabían:  
  
- Chicas, ¡no os lo vais a creer!-  
  
- Dinos, dinos!- Dijo Pam muy impaciente.  
  
- ¡Black y Potter se han peleado!- Hubo una exclamación general.  
  
- ¿Como puede ser?, si son inseparables.- Exclamó Sheryl, no cabía en si de la sorpresa.  
  
- Pues ya ves, hasta se han pegado y todo. De estos dos nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.- Respondió Nelly  
  
- ¿Y por que se han peleado?- Preguntó Gisele.  
  
- Ni idea. Nadie lo sabe.-  
  
- Podríamos ir a verles, y se lo preguntamos.- Dijo Sheryl, un poco contenta.  
  
- Bueno podríamos, pero hay gente que debería comenzar a estudiar.- Dijo Lily con malicia, solo para ver que cara ponía su amiga. Como no le decepcionó le dijo que por hoy pasase.  
  
Primero vieron a Potter, que, al preguntarle, solo les contestó con evasivas. Últimamente estaba muy raro con Lily, no le hacia caso, casi no le hablaba y ni si quiera la miraba. A Lily le parecía de lo más extraño.  
  
Cuando encontraron a Black, tampoco quiso contestarles, pero este fue más directo, les dijo un simple "¡no os importa!" y se fue. Las chicas se quedaron muy intrigadas, pero no lo llegarían a saber hasta unas semanas después.  
  
Lily, cada noche pensaba más y más en Brad, y no se podía dormir. Así que una noche se levantó y se fue a pasear un poco, para ver si se despejaba. Pero solo conseguía llorar a lagrima viva. Aunque lo encontrase muy estúpido, se convirtió en su ritual. Cada noche iba al mismo lugar y lloraba tranquilamente sin que nadie la viese. Pero no todo iba a ser así, pues estaba claro que alguien le acabaría viendo:  
  
Acababa de llegar a aquel pasillo, donde se podía divisar el bosque entero a través de aquellos ventanales, Lily estaba sollozando cuando, de pronto, oyó un ruido que provenía del final del pasillo. Fingiendo que seguía llorando se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido disimuladamente, sacando la varita, por supuesto.  
  
El último tramo lo hizo rápido, para sorprender al "espía". Pero al llegar descubrió que solo era Black.  
  
- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Le preguntó realmente extrañada.  
  
No hubo contestación. El chico tiró de ella para que quedaran abrazados.  
  
- ¿Por qué llorabas?- La pelirroja se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos.  
  
- Por despecho. Es muy duro solo ser un objeto sexual.- Dijo en un tono irónico, aunque así era como se sentía en realidad.  
  
- Mira, a mi me lo contaron todo. Aunque no se si es todo verdad porque la fuente no era muy fiable. Pero bueno, lo que te quiero decir es que no te tienes que sentir mal porque un capullo te haya utilizado. Hay muchos peces en el mar.- Black se separó de ella.- Además sabes que tienes muchos amigos, que te quieren mucho, no te amargues por que un idiota haya querido follarte, entre tu y yo, a más de uno le gustaría, solo que es de los pocos que lo ha intentado.- Lily hizo un amago de reírse del comentario.  
  
- Si, como a ti no te lo han dicho nunca.- El chico se rió a carcajadas.  
  
- ¿¡Qué no!? Si supiese todas las proposiciones sexuales que tengo que rechazar...- Esta vez la muchacha se rió de verdad.  
  
- ¡Oh, esta bien! Prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré no amargarme por las proposiciones sexuales que pueda recibir.- Él se rió con esas carcajadas que tanto le recordaban a ladridos de perro.  
  
- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil mujer?- Ella sonrió coquetamente- Ahora cuando te las proponga yo no te espantes ¿eh?-  
  
- De acuerdo, mi señor.- Le dijo muy divertida.  
  
- No, no es broma. Si te digo la verdad, me peleé con Cornamenta porque le dije que te iba a pedir para salir.- Lily se quedó desconcertada.- Antes como le veía muy enamorado no decía nada. Pero ahora como le veo menos pillado, pues he decidido decírtelo. Y se a enfadado, pero ya se le pasará...Bueno, supongo.- Todo eso lo decía como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras a la chica se le estaban subiendo los colores. Él continuaba.- Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema. El caso es que te lo quería pedir, pero como no sabía como no me atrevía, así que supongo que es mejor pedírtelo sin rodeos. Que, ¿qué me dices?- Entre tanta explicación, la muchacha se había perdido.  
  
- ¿Qué me dices de que?- Preguntó confundida. El chico se rió.  
  
- ¡De si quieres ser mi novia, claro!-

* * *

**_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
  
Y ¿que le digo yo a este corazón?  
  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perd  
  
¿Por donde empiezo si todo acabó?  
  
¿Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí?_**

* * *

Siempre pienso que tardo mucho en escribir, pero los autores de los fics que estoy leyendo yo aún tardan más en subir los capítulos, así que no me preocupo. Jeje  
  
¿Quién creéis que ganará la apuesta, Sheryl o Gisele? Yo como ya lo se no doy mi opinión.   
  
Ah! MUY IMPORTANTE!! Me gustaría que me dijeseis vuestra edad, decídmela en la review o enviadme un mensaje a mi correo que supongo que está en el perfil. Como querais, pero por favor decídmela que es importante para el desarrollo de la historia...(k profundo a kedao) jej  
  
Be, respondiendo a los reviews de capítulos pasados:  
  
**Ginny-Shelena:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Aquí tienes un poco de tensión con Sirius, a mi tambien me gustaria que me metiera la lengua hasta la garganta. Deben haber sido mis propios sueños eroticos lo que me hizo escribir eso...xD(es broma)  
  
**Isa:** Tmbien me alegro de que te guste,espero k este tambien te haya gustado!! ;D  
  
**Ayda merodeadora:** Si mujer..., a todas nos cae mal Brad, es un idiota creído, y lo mas penoso es que este tipo de chicos están por todas partes --, en fin k li farem... Pos si k sta mui guapo Seth Green aciendo de Oz, pro yo me enamorá cuando le vi en la película de Austin Powers...k wapo que estaba..... La canción de Kiss me existe, yo la vi en la película "como perder a un chico en 10 dias", estaban en un partido de la nba, pusieron esa canción i a kien sacaban por la pantalla se tenian k besar, pero no se si se hace en la realidad, i si lo acen seran los americanos...que pena ¿no?  
  
**Arwen Atenas:** Ya lo tienes, ahora a esperar al proximo...jeje. Espero k te siga gustando... ;) (es broma) 


	6. I believe in a thing called love

- ¿Qué me dices de que?- Preguntó confundida. El chico se rió.  
  
- ¡De si quieres ser mi novia, claro!-  
  
¡Sirius Black! El mismo Sirius Black que todas las chicas del colegio adoraban tanto. El mismo Sirius Black que, ella misma, había estado deseando en secreto tantos años. La chica se había quedado, lo que se dice petrificada. Debía ser la chica más afortunada de toda la escuela. Solo le faltaba que Lupin le pidiera matrimonio y ya tendría la "cesta de la felicidad" completa.  
  
- Oye Lily, no hace falta que me contestes ahora...- Le dijo Black al ver que la chica no reaccionaba. – Tu piénsatelo y ya me dirás algo ¿ok?.- Y, sin que le diese tiempo a contestar, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se marchó.  
  
Poco después de estarlo pensando, Lily decidió irse a su habitación y pensarlo mejor al día siguiente, cuando tuviese la cabeza más despejada, y, claro está, cuando pudiera pedir consejo a sus amigas.  
  
Al despertar vio que ya no había nadie más que ella durmiendo. Claro, como ninguna se había pasado la noche en vela... Era sábado, y no había clase, por eso podía dormir cuanto se le antojase.  
  
Al bajar se encontró a todas sus amigas hablando como cotorras. Al verla todas le sonrieron.  
  
- ¡Hombre!¡ Al fin despiertas! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer para tener tanto sueño, pillina?- Le dijo Sheryl, de broma. No esperaba que le contestase, pero lo hizo:  
  
- Pues, ¡no os lo vais a creer!, me fui a dar una vuelta, porque no podía dormir, y entonces me encontré a Black.-  
  
- ¿Y que tiene eso de increíble?- Le pidió Nelly, sin comprender de verdad a que se refería Lily.  
  
- Espera mujer, que no he acabado. Pues resulta que estaba yo allí, pensando,- No quería admitirles que había estado llorando.- y, de pronto, apareció él y me dijo...bueno, ahora no me acuerdo. Pero el caso es que después de estar hablando un rato, me dijo que se peleó con Potter, ¡por mi!- Hubo una exclamación general.- No, pero esperad, que eso no es todo. Después de decirme eso, ¡¿sabéis que?!-  
  
- ¡No! ¿Qué, que?- Dijo Gisele impaciente, muy interesada en la historia.  
  
-¡ Me pidió para salir!- Esta vez todas se quedaron calladas, pero con cara de gran sorpresa. La chica suponía, que igual que ella cuando se lo pidió, se habían quedado sin palabras.  
  
-¿Nunca os habías fijado en como la miraba?- Todas se voltearon, para ver quien les hablaba. Era Lupin.- Siempre que podía te miraba como si te fuese a comer, Lily. Sobretodo cuando llevabas escotes, entonces no dejaba de mirarte las...-  
  
- ¡Calla hombre! No hace falta que cuentes todos los detalles...- Le interrumpió la joven, muy, pero que muy, sonrojada.  
  
- Oye, Sheryl...¿te vienes a dar una vuelta? Tengo que decirte una cosa...- Lily se imaginaba que cosa.  
  
- ¡No puede, Lupin! Es que tiene que irse a estudiar con Daria.- Respondió, tajantemente, Gisele. Las demás rieron.  
  
Lupin se marchó algo apenado. Minutos después, Sheryl y Daria se fueron a la biblioteca. Sheryl estaba muy fastidiada, por tener que estudiar un sábado, pero el examen era el martes, y justamente las transformaciones no eran lo suyo.  
  
- Lily, ¡¿no estarás pensando en decirle que no?!- Dijo Pam, mirándola severamente.  
  
- Claro que no. Faltaría más, lo que quiero es encontrar las palabras adecuadas.-  
  
- ¡¿Pero que palabras ni que mierdas?! ¡¿Quieres ir a decirle que si, tonta?!- Chilló Gisele impaciente. La verdad es que parecía tonta, le estaba haciendo esperar, cuando se estaba muriendo por ir con él.  
  
- Hablando de decir que si...Os tengo que contar una cosa...- Interrumpió Nelly, tímidamente.- Es que anteayer Seth Miller, me envió una nota. Me decía que quería decirme una cosa muy importante, y entonces, cuando le fui a ver...Pues, me pidió para salir.- Todas estallaron en gritos y risas. Parecían loros.  
  
- ¡Un momento!¿Seth Miller?, ¿No es ese, él que le pidió para salir a Sheryl?- Preguntó extrañada Gisele.  
  
- Si, pero me dijo que ya no sentía nada por ella, y que quería sentar un poco la cabeza. Que lo que sentía por Sheryl era pura atracción física.-  
  
-¡¿Pura atracción física?!- Gritó Sheryl. Estaba muy irritada después de que Lily se lo contara.  
  
-Si, dice Nelly que le dijo que solo eras algo pasajero, que como ahora se fija más en el interior ya no le gustas.- Respondió la pelirroja. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la reacción de su amiga, pero intentaba aparentar seriedad.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?, ¡¿que como le rechacé ya no le gusto?! ¡Pues si es eso, tampoco hacia falta hablar pestes sobre mi!- Estaba muy alterada, Lily nunca le había visto así de enfadada por un chico.  
  
- Si que te enfadas, ¿no?. No será que te gusta ahora...- La cara de Sheryl cambió, ahora se había sonrojado.  
  
- No... es solo que no me gusta que vaya diciendo esas cosas de mi...- Su cara volvió a ser de enfado.  
  
- No dice nada malo. Solo dice que no le gustas ya.-  
  
- ¡No es verdad!, Dijo que yo le gustaba porque era guapa, pero ahora que se fija en el interior ya no le gusto. Eso quiere decir que me está llamando superficial, idiota o algo así.- Reflexionó la hippie.  
  
- No tiene porque ser eso. Simplemente le gusta más Nelly y ya está.- Lily se empezaba a aburrir de esa conversación.- ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? Si me dijiste que no te gustaba.- Sheryl se quedó callada, Lily había dado en el que de la cuestión.- No me digas que ahora te gusta...-  
  
-¡No es eso! Es simplemente que últimamente me está rechazando mucha gente, y no entiendo por que...- La pelirroja estaba segura de que no era solo eso por lo que se enfadaba, pero prefería no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.  
  
- ¡No es verdad! Tienes a muchos que te van detrás, pero tu los rechazas a todos. No se te van a quedar esperando, Sheryl. Seguirán con su vida, pero si no te gustaba ya está. No le des más vueltas, ya llegará otro.-  
  
- Si claro, tu dices eso porque estas bien contenta, como Black te ha pedido para salir...- Se podía notar un cierto tono de envidia en esa frase.  
  
- ¡No seas así Sheryl! No la pagues conmigo si estas enfadada. Mira, yo creo que no estarías así si Miller no te gustase un poco. ¡Me podrás engañar a mi!- Dijo al ver que su amiga le iba a interrumpir.- Pero no te puedes engañar a ti misma. ¡Así que no me vengas ahora a echarme lo mío con Black en cara, y ponte de acuerdo contigo misma!-  
  
- ¡No es verdad! ¡Si yo te digo que no me gusta es porque es verdad! Pero lo que pasa es otra cosa. Todas estáis empezando a tener novios, y yo me estoy quedando atrás. Yo también quiero estar enamorada ¿sabes?- Sheryl lo decía medio llorando, pero Lily no se pudo aguantar la risa, a lo que la otra respondió con cara de indignación.  
  
- ¡Que tontería Sheryl! Si tienes a quien quieras en la palma de la mano. Además no es verdad que todas tengamos novio...-  
  
- ¡Si que es verdad! Hasta Daria tiene novio, me lo ha contado hace un rato en la biblioteca... Es el prefecto de Ravenclaw, Thomas no-se-que. ¡Pero ese no es él caso! ¿Y a quien tengo yo en la palma de la mano? Dime tu uno, anda, haber cuantos tengo.- Dijo, esperando intimidar a su amiga.  
  
- Pues Lupin por ejemplo...- Le dijo sugestivamente. Esperaba que Sheryl se pusiese a gritar y le dijese que si tan bueno es que saliese ella con él, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo pensativa.  
  
- Lupin ¿eh?- Murmuró la chica. Se acarició el cabello y de pronto reaccionó.- Ey Lil, me voy a verle.-  
  
- Sheryl, no se si te acuerdas de que tienes una apuesta. No puedes verte con chicos hasta el examen.-  
  
- No pasa nada, mientras Gisele no me vea. Además si apruebo con un ocho da igual con quien me haya visto. Venga nos vemos luego.- Y se marchó, mucho más contenta de lo que había venido.  
  
Que convenida podía llegar a ser esta chica, no se había interesado nunca por Lupin, y ahora que se sentía sola, ya le parecía mejor. Era su mejor amiga, pero a veces llegaba a odiarla un poco. Pues ahora, por tonta se lo iba a decir a Gisele. Ya tenía ganas de verla volando sin sujetador.  
  
Pero antes debía encontrar a Black, que estaba en la sala común con Pettigrew, quien al verla pegó un brinco.  
  
-Oye Sirius, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo mirando a Pettigrew. Cuando se hubo marchado, la muchacha no esperó más. Se lanzó a sus brazos sin decir palabra alguna, le dio un fuerte abrazo. El chico estaba sorprendido a la vez que decepcionado, supongo que esperaba que le besara.  
  
-Supongo que esto quiere decir que si ¿no?- La chica se rió, y le dijo que si con la cabeza.  
  
Black la levantó hasta su altura, ya que era bastante más alto que ella, agarrándola del trasero y la besó. Era un beso parecido al que le dio en la fiesta, con la diferencia de que este no sabia a alcohol.  
--------------------  
Desde que salía con Black no había visto a Potter, excepto en las clases, pero como siempre se ponía detrás de ella, no lo alcanzaba a ver demasiado. Se había vuelto solitario, a pesar de que no estaba enfadado con los otros dos merodeadores, parecía un murciélago. Era el tema de la semana, todo el mundo hablaba de que le habían dado calabazas, de que le habían traicionado, reprochándoselo a Lily y a Black, aunque no estaban realmente enfadados, solo era una táctica para que alguno cayera y contara lo realmente ocurrido.  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Ya estoy harta de que nos vengan a reñir todo el rato!- Decía la chica con furia.  
  
- Cariño, es normal. La verdad es que no hemos portado mal con James... Bueno tu no, solo yo.- Corrigió al recibir la mirada de desacuerdo de la pelirroja.- Tendría que ir a pedirle perdón, pero, tu también deberías hablar con él. Piensa que hace tres años que te esta pidiendo para salir, estaba muy enamorado, mi amor. Le has partido el corazón.- Esto último lo dijo entre risas, al parecer le hacían mucha gracia los hombres enamorados. Lo que hacía sospechar a Lily que no estaba tan enamorado de ella como hacía ver.  
  
- Esta bien... Pero no le pienso pedir perdón, porque yo no he hecho nada malo.- Su orgullo iba por encima de todo.  
  
Cuando fueron a ver a James, lo encontraron sentado solo debajo de un árbol, memorizando algo que ponía en un libro. Primero se fueron los dos chicos a solas para resolver sus problemas. Dejándola a ella sola con el libro. Trataba sobre como hechizar a alguien para que se enamore de quien lo conjura. Era una birria, ella lo había intentado a su tierna edad de 12 años, quería hechizar a un chico que entonces hacía quinto curso, pero no le funcionó para nada. Bueno, al chico le salieron muchas llagas, pero por lo demás el hechizo no le surtió efecto. Esperaba que no lo intentase hacer con ella, pues esas llagas eran muy feas y difíciles de quitar.  
  
Los chicos volvieron, Black se despidió y se fue solo hacia el castillo.  
  
- Bueno, Potter, creo que es hora de que dejemos las cosas claras ¿no?.- No le apetecía nada dejarlas claras, pero ya no había remedio.  
  
- Si, supongo...- Él tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas.  
  
- Bueno pues como ya sabemos, me has estado pidiendo para salir desde hace varios años, yo siempre te he rechazado, pero tú parecías no querer resignarte, pero ahora por favor intenta comprenderlo...- El chico no la miraba, estaba jugueteando con el césped, cabizbajo. Pero la escuchaba.- Potter... No creo que lo nuestro sea posible... No se si soy demasiado dura con esto, pero...es que no me gustas nada, eres demasiado arrogante para mi gusto, no se tal vez haya otras chicas a las que le guste eso pero a mi...-  
  
- ¡Pero puedo cambiar, te lo aseguro!- Seguía sin mirarla. A ella le dolía tener que decírselo tan claramente. Pero era lo mejor, a ver si se acababa esto para siempre.  
  
- Mira no es solo eso, son muchas cosas, eres tú en conjunto. No me gustas nada, has sido tan pesado desde el principio que te cogí mucha manía ¿entiendes? Si hubieses sido diferente tal vez... Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde...- El chico no se movía, ni decía nada, parecía estar bajo un hechizo de petrificación.- Bueno, pues si lo has entendido...yo me marcho.- Pero no pudo hacerlo, pues el chico le había agarrado la mano.  
  
- ¡ Suéltame Potter!- No le hizo casó. Esta vez le miró a los ojos, ella no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
  
- Lily, por favor. No me hagas esto. He estado detrás tuyo demasiado tiempo para que quede así. Por favor dame una oportunidad, haré lo que sea, pero no me dejes así.- Estaba llorando. James Potter, estaba llorando por ella. No se lo podía creer, debía estar loca o algo. Nunca nadie había visto a Potter llorar, ni si quiera cuando se caía desde varios metros de altura con la escoba, era demasiado orgulloso como para llorar en público. – Te juro que te haré la tía más feliz del mundo, que seré bueno y te trataré muy bien, y que aguantaré todo sin rechistar, pero por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento. Haré lo que tu quieras, de verdad.-  
  
- Mira, Potter, ese es el verdadero problema.- Él no entendía a que se refería.- Es que nunca te muestras como eres, siempre quieres aparentar que eres un "machito" delante de todo el mundo, no se trata de ser como los demás quieren, se trata de que te quieran como eres ¿entiendes?. ¡No me vas a poder mentir toda tu vida, algún día dejarás de fingir, y cuando lo hagas, puede que te considere en algo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!- Se soltó de su mano y se marchó con paso decidido dejando a Potter solo con su pena.  
----------------------  
La chica tenía frío, y temblaba. Pero si temblaba no era por eso, sino por nervios, pues ir por un pasillo lleno de gente riendo y señalándola era algo que te hacía temblar. La chica siguió. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Allí le esperaba una escoba, se subió y empezó a volar. Ya a unos diez metros se paro poco a poco. Suspendida en le aire, quitó las manos del objeto, las dirigió hacia su sujetador y lo desabrochó. Una vez quitado, tiró la pieza de ropa interior hacia abajo, lo cogieron unos chicos que estaban haciendo burla. Decenas de personas estaban ahí abajo esperando a verle mejor los pechos. Pero había planeado algo para evitarlo, se dirigió hacía una ventana previamente abierta, cuidando de taparse un poco, y un chico le estaba esperando allí con ropa para que se vistiera.  
  
Cuando llegó el chico estaba de espaldas, supongo que le daba vergüenza verla, pues, aunque ahora fuesen novios, no tenían suficiente confianza para que la viese desnuda.  
  
Lo mínimo que Sheryl debía haber sacado en el examen era un ocho, y lo que había obtenido era un cinco raspado. Debido seguramente a las tardes anteriores al examen, en las que había estado "paseando" con Remus Lupin, su nuevo novio. Casualmente, el chico había sacado bastante mejor nota que ella, si los exámenes hubieran sido intercambiados, ahora sería Gisele quien estaría desnuda ante todos.  
  
Aunque su plan era bueno, no se libró de que todo el mundo le viera el pecho, pues había unos cuantos que tenían cámara con zoom, y después de hacer varias fotos bien enfocadas, se hicieron varias copias que fueron repartidas y colgadas por todo el colegio. La única ventaja fue que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en nombrarla "miss tetas bonitas".

* * *

**I believe in a thing called love  
  
Just listen to the rythm of my heart  
  
Theres a chance we can make it now  
  
We'll be lookin till the sun goes down**

* * *

Hola!!  
  
Bah...este capitulo no me ha gustado...no se a vosotros...Espero k si, k si no os desengancháis U  
  
Últimamente me aburro mucho, ninguno de los autores, de los fics que leo actualmente, cuelga nuevos capitulos, y eso que deben ser 5 o 6... Entre ellos está uno que lee mi fic también... Alsuver a ver si lo publicas ya no?¬¬  
  
¿Me podríais recomendar una historia buena que se renueve a menudo? Porque a mi no me suelen convencer los resúmenes...  
  
Últimamente no me va nada bien internet...no se si es a mi o es a todo el mundo. A alguien le pasa? Igual me ha entrado un virus...no se  
  
Bueno pues creo k nada mas...Enga espero reviews!! 


	7. Love me tender

La suerte de estar en sexto curso era que los profesores no les agobiaban demasiado, porque el año pasado habían tenido unos duros exámenes, y al año siguiente tendrían unos exámenes todavía más duros. Por eso tenían bastante tiempo libre para disfrutar.  
  
Desde que Lily tenía novio todo este tiempo lo gastaba en él. Sus amigas estaban algo mosqueadas, ya que ni si quiera estaba un ratito con ellas, pero en parte la comprendían porque, seguramente, si alguna de ellas tuviese a Black de novio haría lo mismo.  
  
Eran la pareja más envidiada de todo el colegio, por una parte todas las chicas odiaban a Lily por haber robado a Black de sus garras, y por otro lado los chicos sentían envidia de Black, a muchos les hubiera gustado tirarse a Lily. Pero ya era muy difícil sacarle un beso para pensar en eso... Si algo describía perfectamente a Lily en el amor era la palabra "estrecha".  
  
Black estaba lo que se dice algo descontento con ello, pues él siempre había imaginado que era una chica muy ardiente, pero la realidad era otra, de besos lo justo y de sexo mejor no hablar... El chico no la quería forzar, porque era capaz de espantarse como le pasó con Brad, pero aun así tenía muchas ganas.  
  
Necesitaba algún consejo, pero no conseguía ninguno bueno. Las amigas de Lily se pusieron como locas cuando les preguntó: Daria se fue indignada murmurando insultos feministas tipo: los hombres solo piensan en lo mismo, Nelly se puso como un tomate y era incapaz de articular palabra, ni que el problema le incluyera a ella, a Pam y Sheryl les dio la risa floja y también eran incapaces de responder y por último Gisele le dijo que fuera sincero con ella, pero siendo sincero el chico se volvía a quedar con el problema de la posible fuga de Lily. A James no se lo podía contar pues lo único que haría es enfadarse. A Petter era mejor ni preguntarle, porque con la experiencia de este chico solo lograría que le dejase. Y a Remus se lo intentó contar, pero de este si que no conseguía sacar nada en limpio, pues estaba embobado desde que tenía novia, no hacia nada más que decir estupideces como "el amor es maravilloso, Sirius", "lo mejor que te puede suceder es amar y ser correspondido" o cosas por el estilo. Parecía que se había ido a vivir al país del chocolate.  
  
En fin...lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era insinuarse y espera a que ella respondiese. Estaba perdido.  
  
------------------  
  
Por fin llegaba el invierno, este año había sido el más caluroso de los que Lily había vivido. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegase el invierno, era su estación favorita, sobretodo por la nieve. Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la nieve, esquiar, los trineos, los muñecos, en fin todo. Afición que compartía con James Potter. Desde el incidente de las lagrimas, Potter había dejado de atosigarla, y, claro, la muchacha había descubierto que no era tan mal chico como siempre había pensado. Ahora se veían muy a menudo, pues muchas veces cuando iba con Sirius, Potter estaba con él, y de vez en cuando charlaban. La pelirroja, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se sentía muy culpable desde que le vio llorar, por eso, ahora era mucho más amable con él. Tenían muchas cosas en común, y bajo esa apariencia de estúpido y superficial, había descubierto a un chico humilde y amable. Tal vez fuese una táctica más para ligársela, o tal vez no...El caso es que a ella le caía mucho mejor que antes, tanto que incluso había dejado de llamarle por el apellido para llamarle por su nombre, que para ser Lily, era un gesto de especial amistad.  
  
- Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que tenemos en común... Parecemos hechos el uno para el otro.- Esa frase la acompañó con unas risas.- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que James pudiese llegar a ser profundo.- Nuevas risas salieron de su boca.  
  
- Mmmm...Lil, yo no me haría tan amiguita de... Potter.- A Sheryl no le cabía en la cabeza que Lily le llamase por el nombre después de tanto tiempo de odio.- Es que...podrías darle esperanzas, y ¿sabes? Black está un poco mosca.-  
  
- ¿Con James? Que va... Es al revés, tonta. James esta mosqueado con Sirius porque le ha quitado el amor de su vida.- Se sonrojó un poco al decir eso.  
  
- No es eso Lil. Es que...¿como decírtelo sin que Black me mate?...Pues resulta que...¡piensaquenoleestashaciendoputocaso!-  
  
- ¿Que dices? No hables tan rápido...- Sheryl se sentía bastante culpable por decirle lo que Black pensaba, y claro se sentiría menos culpable si su amiga no se enteraba de la mitad de lo que quería decir...Pero su plan había fallado, pues no se había enterado de nada. Así que cogió aire y esta vez lo dijo más lento:  
  
-Que-Black-piensa-que-no-le-estas-haciendo-puto-caso....- Volvió a coger aire.- Y encima si tonteas con Potter...Bueno, que no le debe hacer mucha gracia.-  
  
- ¡Sheryl, por favor! ¡Yo no estoy tonteando con James!- Su amiga hizo una mueca irónica.  
  
- Oh Lil, por dios. Y tu a que le llamas estar hablando todo el día de lo bien que te llevas con él, de las cosas que tenéis en común, de lo amable que es y de que parece que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.-  
  
- ¡Pues se llama amistad!- Otra mueca irónica se dibujó en la cara de la morena.  
  
- Pues vaya amistad más cándida que tenéis, ¿no?- Era la primera vez que Sheryl le reprochaba algo a Lily, normalmente era al revés.  
  
- Oh, déjalo ya Sheryl. No van por ahí los tiros. Tu ya lo sabes, nunca he sentido nada por James, ni creo que lo sienta jamás. ¿De acuerdo? Así que no te preocupes.- Sheryl no parecía muy convencida, pero se conformó con eso. De todas maneras Lily tampoco estaba muy convencida de lo que decía. No quería pensar en ello, pero tal vez si que se estaba encariñando demasiado con James.- Una cosa, ¿qué es eso de que Sirius está enfadado porque no le hago caso?-  
  
- Pues...que dice que no sabe que hacer contigo, porque no le haces mucho caso...y él quiere hacerlo contigo. Pero...-  
  
-¡¿Cómo que quiere hacerlo conmigo?! ¡¿Y porque no me lo dice?!- Intentaba aparentar que estaba enfadada por no habérselo contado a ella, pero en realidad estaba espantada.  
  
- ¡Cállate, que estaba hablando yo!- Estaba harta de que la interrumpieran, que por lo visto era una costumbre popular en Howarts.- Pero...no se atreve a contártelo porque eres capaz de asustarte y dejarle.-  
  
-Esto es increíble...¡¿cómo iba yo...?!- Pero se calló al ver la mirada de su amiga.- Bueno esta bien, puede que le hubiese dejado por decírmelo. Pero a ver...es normal, soy virgen y me asusta el tema ¿qué problema hay en eso?-  
  
-El problema es que para todo hay una primera vez, y a ti te asusta intentarlo. Venga Lil, todo el mundo que lo prueba al final lo acaba adorando. Ya es tu hora mujer, además ¿quien mejor que Black para una primera vez?-  
  
- ¿Y a ti te gustó la primera vez que lo probaste?-  
  
- No, la verdad es que no. Pero es que el chico con quien lo probé era un bestia, solo se fijaba en disfrutar él, y a mi me dolió mucho. ¡Pero, no te preocupes! Black seguro que será más cuidadoso que ese idiota.- Dijo al ver la cara de horror de la pelirroja.  
  
-Y, ¿tu que tal con Lupin? ¿Ya lo habéis hecho?- A Sheryl le cambió la cara, parecía haberse transportado a un mundo distinto.  
  
- No, todavía no. Pero yo creo que es el novio más maravilloso que he tenido en la vida...- Claro, los otros eran muy guapos, pero eran de lo más estúpido que te podían tirar a la cara.- Es atento, amable, delicado y de todo. No hace nada que me moleste. Yo creo que no pide nada para que no me sienta forzada...¿a que es mono?- La pelirroja se puso un poco celosa, mil veces había soñado ella con salir con Lupin y nada...No entendía porque le gustaba Sheryl, con lo superficial que era para él. Aunque ella ya tenía a Sirius, no sabía que hacía poniéndose así. Siempre se estaba quejando de Sheryl, pero la verdad es que Lily Evans también era de esas chicas las cuales su lema en el amor podría ser "culo veo, culo quiero".-  
  
-Si, ya te lo dije. Lupin siempre ha sido muy atento con las chicas.-  
  
- Ay, Lil. Pero es que ni te lo imaginas. Es super cariñoso, es que así con palabras me quedo bastante corta.-  
  
- Ah, pues me alegro de que estés tan bien con él.- Mentira, no se alegraba para nada.- Por cierto, ¿qué te ha dado ahora por llamarme Lil?-  
  
- Ah, no se. Se me ocurrió un día, y lo encontré muy mono. ¿Tu no?-  
  
- No, lo odio. Me crispa los nervios. Prefiero que me llames Lily, así es como me han llamado toda la vida.- No quería ser borde, pero le había salido del alma. Odiaba ese nombre tanto como a su hermana que, por cierto, le solía llamar por ese nombre.  
  
-Jo, niña. Para un poquito de variedad que te pongo.- A Sheryl le apenaba dejar de llamarla así, quien sabe por que.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Últimamente el grupo de chicas se reunía muy poco. Como todas tenían novio se preocupaban muy poco en reunirse. Y la verdad, era una pena, porque estaban perdiendo una amistad muy bonita por unos chicos que a muchas de ellas le durarían bien poco. Claro que, cada una hacía nuevas amigas, pues sus chicos también conocían chicas que se juntaban a menudo con ellos, y claro, empezaban a hacer buenas migas entre ellas. Las únicas que se veían a menudo eran Sheryl y Lily, y no creáis que quedaban para verse por su preciosa amistad. No, la realidad era otra, lo que pasaba era que los novios estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos, y por eso solían coincidir. Ninguna se estaba dando cuenta de esto, y cada vez se estaba haciendo más irremediable. Dicen que la amistad es para siempre...Ojalá lo fuera, porque, si no, estaban perdidas.  
  
- ¿Sabéis a quien pillé el otro día en plena faena?- Lily se puso roja, cada vez que Sirius comentaba algo de sexo, aunque fuese de lejos se ruborizaba descontroladamente.  
  
- No, ¿a quien?- Dijeron Lupin y Sheryl a coro.  
  
- A vuestra amiguita Daria.- Las dos muchachas abrieron los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¿¡Daria?! Si, hombre si Daria es una estrecha. No lo haría ni que la vida le fuese en ello.- Dijo Sheryl, evidentemente incrédula. Lily se sentía tan aludida con esa descripción que le parecía que en vez de Daria estaban hablando de ella.  
  
- Yo solo os digo lo que vi. Les pillé en una clase abandonada. Creo que nunca me había reído tanto.-  
  
- ¿Y que hicieron cuando te vieron?- Preguntó Lupin. Se notaba que le picaba la curiosidad.  
  
- Pues Daria se puso a chillar, y el tío para mi que casi se desmaya. Se vistieron corriendo y huyeron. Fueron rápidos.- Esta frase le costó decirla entre carcajada y carcajada.  
  
- No me extraña, que mal que te pillen así, y más si es Daria.- Era la primera vez que Pettigrew hablaba delante de Lily. No podía estar mas sorprendida. Para ser él, era un gran acto de valentía.  
  
- Si tio. Y encima si es Sirius el que te pilla... Buf, vamos que a mi no me gustaría ser Daria en estos momentos. Bueno ni en estos momentos ni nunca, porque ...- Pero James no pudo continuar la gracia, porque las chicas le estaban mirando como diciéndole que si continuaba le mataban. Bueno eso y que Sirius estalló en carcajadas, supongo que se había imaginado que era lo que iba a decir.  
  
-Mmmm...La verdad es que hace tiempo que no hablamos con ella ¿no Lil? ¡Ay, perdona! Lily.- Corrigió Sheryl.  
  
- Si, ni con ella ni con nadie. Nos estamos distanciando mucho. Menos mal que algunas duermen en nuestro cuarto, que si no yo no se por donde andan...- Las dos chicas se habían preocupado por este tema. Pero ahora mismo no podían hacer nada. Para encontrarlas ahora por todo Howarts...Lo mejor era esperar a la noche y pillarlas por la sala común.  
  
- Bueno, Colagusano y yo nos vamos ajustar unas cuentas con Quejicus...- Dijo James mientras se levantaba para marcharse.  
  
- Ok, dadle un golpe de mi parte ¿eh?- Dijo Sirius, algo apenado de no ir.  
  
- Si, bueno Sheryl y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo que hace una tarde muy bonita.- Seguro que lo único que no harían era mirar la tarde.  
  
- Bueno, pues Lily y yo nos quedaremos aquí solitos.- Sirius le dedicó una de las sonrisas que tantos corazones había arrebatado.  
  
Aunque seguían hablando animadamente, había cierta tensión en el ambiente. Desde que había hablado con Sheryl no había vuelto a estar a solas con su chico. Ella se había propuesto intentarlo, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, así que estaba esperando una insinuación o algo que le diera pie a intentarlo. Se había vestido muy provocativa para que se lanzara, pero o eso no le excitaba o estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para resistirse, probablemente era eso...¿qué podía hacer para que se lanzara? Pero, naturalmente, no tardó en pasar, las hormonas de los chicos a esa edad están muy alteradas, y claro no pueden dejar de pensar en esas cosas cuando ven a una chica que provoca.  
  
- Sabes Lily, hoy estas muy sexy.- Dijo el chico intentando poner un tono de voz sugerente.  
  
- ¿Ah si? Pues voy igual que siempre.- Se hacia la tonta, no debía saber que lo hacia aposta.  
  
- No, hoy vas distinta. Digamos que vas con poca ropa ¿no?, normalmente no vas con minifaldas y ni con camisas tan escotadas.- Empezaba a sospechar que es lo que pretendía su chica, pero primero le tantearía un poquito, no fuese a ser que estuviese equivocado.  
  
- Si bueno, es que hoy hace calor.- Sirius soltó unas carcajadas descaradas.  
  
- ¿¡Calor?! Pero si estamos en pleno invierno.- La cara de Lily enrojeció casi tanto como su pelo.  
  
- Si, pero como siempre nos ponemos al lado de las chimeneas...pues eso que tengo calor.- Se le veía a una legua que estaba mintiendo...Y este chico, si algo tiene es que es difícil de engañar.  
  
- Ya, calor. ¿No será que lo que te da calor soy yo? No serías la primera, mujer. Muchas chicas se acaloran mucho cuando están a mi alrededor.- Que creído que era este chico.- Si, si. Me lo decían ellas. Decían:...-Puso una voz chillona, supuestamente imitando a alguna chica.-...Black, cuando estoy contigo me entra mucho calor, tal vez debería quitarme la ropa. Y si te entra calor a ti, puedes quitártela también.- El chico se reía de ello. Lily estaba segura de que en realidad nadie le había dicho eso.- Así que ya sabes, guapa. Si tienes mucho calor puedes quitártela.- Por fin se le estaba insinuando, pero ahora le había vuelto a entrar el miedo. Bueno, tenía que ser valiente. Para todo hay una primera vez, y esta oportunidad podría perderla si se descuidaba. Ahora o nunca.  
  
- Pues la verdad, es que si que tengo calor... La verdad es que estaría mejor sin... Podríamos ir al cuarto y...- No sabía que decir. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero tenía que intentarlo, no iba a perder nada. El joven tenía cara de satisfacción, seguro que pensaba que era gracias a sus dotes de seducción o algo así. En fin, mejor si creía que era así.  
  
Habiendo ya llegado al cuarto, Sirius se le lanzó encima como si de un animal hambriento se tratase. La chica no protestaba, no sabía que hacer y prefería que manejase él. Empezó a quitarle la ropa. Ella respiraba como si el aire se fuese a acabar, estaba muy nerviosa. Él se debió dar cuenta.  
  
-Tranquila cariño...- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la cara suavemente.- No pasa nada, si no quieres lo dejamos, pero no estés nerviosa.- Se podía ver cierta desilusión en sus ojos. No, debía seguir adelante. No podía seguir siendo virgen toda su vida...  
  
- No, ya está. No pasa nada... Es solo que nunca lo he intentado.-  
  
- Tranquila... Iremos poco a poco ¿vale?- Le comenzó a besar suavemente por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Quitándole lentamente la ropa. Primero la falda y los calcetines, a continuación comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente el sujetador mientras ella le besaba el cuello. Era muy dulce, Lily suponía que a él le hubiera gustado algo más fuerte, pero era amable y suave por ella, se notaba que la respetaba mucho. Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con los labios, hasta que finalmente le quitó las bragas. La miró a los ojos, mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Y ya el momento más temido por uno, y más esperado por otro llegó. Cuando el chico le penetró ella sintió mucho dolor, más del que se esperaba. La pelirroja gritó. Él volvió a intentarlo, pero le dolía demasiado.  
  
- ¡Sirius quita por favor! ¡Me duele mucho!-  
  
- No te preocupes es normal al principio.- Replicó.  
  
- No, de verdad me duele mucho. Déjame, por favor.- Sirius se apartó, ella rompió a llorar. - Lo siento, de verdad...No se que a pasado...-Decía Lily entre sollozos. Él, haciendo gala de su inmensa amabilidad con ella, le dijo que callara y la abrazó.  
  
- Lo siento, cariño... No pasa nada. Ya lo intentaremos cuando estés mejor, ¿de acuerdo?- Su voz se notaba desilusionada, parecía querer llorar él también...

* * *

**Love me tender  
Love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
Till the end of time******

* * *

Ola!! K tal?  
  
Este capítulo es un poquito más fuerte de lo habitual ¿no? Hombre tampoco pasarse, pero no se...Como pregunté las edades y solo me la dijeron dos o así, no se... Hombre, tampoco es muy fuerte pero no se...Bah, pero los lectores somos mentes mas maduras de lo normal ¿no? :P  
  
Yo ahora escribo rápido, porque últimamente, como se ha acabado el colegio me sobra mucho tiempo libre. Jej  
  
El otro capítulo me olvidé de responder las reviews, así que aquí van :  
  
**jarlaxe-Bregann:** Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, ala ya tienes dos más...  
  
**Andrea:** Tu fuiste una de las pocas que me dijo que edad tenían. Thank you. Que mona tu, como me explicaste porque te gustaba la historia me puse muy contenta...:P Tranquila que falta poco para que pase algo importante entre James y Lily...Jeje (Mejor no digo más) Que alegría nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiese leído como agua para chocolate. En fin aquí lo tienes, espero que sigas escribiendo R&R.   
  
**Carlitaheart :** Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. A muchas nos gustaría ser Lily en estos momentos...Bueno, yo ahora mismo no...Pero unos momentos antes si...Jeje. No me gusta el dolor.  
  
**Irene:** Tu eres tambien de las pokitas que me dijo su edad. Gracias. Que mona, a mi me encantan los triángulos amorosos, le dan más emoción a que si? Bueno me alegro de que te guste! Sigue leyendo que ya nos queda poco.  
  
**Ginny-Shelena:** Grasias por los reviews, tu eres de las que mas animo me da. Jej. Ah también gracias por recomendarme ese fic, aunque no me gusto mucho.. Es que los de personajes de los libros no me gustan, no se no me los imagino en según que situaciones, pero los de lily y james dan mas pie a inventárselo, porque no se sabe mucho sobre ellos...no se, además era muy largo. De todas maneras muchísimas gracias por preocuparte, tu siempre me ayudas de una manera u otra!! Bueno, que sepas que James no va a sufrir muxo mas ;)  
  
**Isa:** Hola!! Me alegro de que te guste!! Jeje Gracias por recomendarme el fic, me gusto muxo, aunque todavía no me lo he acabado de leer U, jeje, pero lo que he leido está mui bien..y es muy divertido. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente seguro que te gustará más ;) ya veras...  
  
**TaijiyaSango004:** Me alegro de que leas la historia jeje Espero que lo sigas haciendo. Jej  
  
**Marie Ann:** Jeje, es verdad...a todo el mundo le gustan las reviews...bueno pues aki tienes la continuación mujer...espero k la disfrutes.  
  
Weno en fin, el próximo capítulo es muy probable que sea el penúltimo...jeje Falta poquitin ya...venga hasta el próximo!! 


	8. Bizarre love triangle

La chica de cabello rojizo estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala común, pensando en las cosas que le habían sucedido desde el incidente con Sirius. Desde que se decidió a perder la virginidad solo había obtenido fracasos, pues no fue un único intento, no, después del primero lo siguieron varios, pero todos acabaron igual, le dolía demasiado como para continuar. Así que dejaron de intentarlo. A Sirius, aunque intentase disimularlo delante suya, le deprimía mucho, seguramente tenía muchas ganas y como esos intentos se frustraban, se entristecía. Lily le pidió al resto de los merodeadores que lo intentasen animar. Al principio no lo conseguían, pero un día, de pronto, dio resultado y el chico se encontró mucho mejor. Lily se contentó y dio por sentado que eran los merodeadores, nada más lejos de la realidad, si se hubiera dado cuenta en esos días, no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto después. Pero eso ella, aun no lo sabía.  
  
- Ey, Lily. ¿Qué haces?- Eran Nelly y Gisele.  
  
- ¡Anda! Chicas...¡Cuanto tiempo sin veros!- Con la tontería de Sirius, se había olvidado de buscarlas para reconciliar las cosas.- ¿Qué tal os trata la vida?- Las chicas sonrieron.  
  
- Mmmm...No nos podemos quejar. ¿Y tu que tal?- Preguntó Nelly, desde que estaba saliendo con Miller se había vuelto muchísimo más abierta.  
  
En dos minutos, Lily les había contado todos sus problemas con Black.  
  
- Jo...Pues es un poco jodido ¿no? Pero... ¿así de pronto se ha recuperado?- Preguntó Gisele, sospechando que había podido pasar en realidad.  
  
- ¡No! Fueron James y los otros los que le animaron.-  
  
-¡Ah, vale!- Exclamó Nelly, queriendo cambiar de tema al darse cuenta de una cosa.- Y tu... ¿Desde cuando le llamas James?-  
  
- Es que ahora me he hecho muy amiga suya. He descubierto que no es mal tipo en realidad. Desde que no me pide para salir me lo paso genial con él.- Dijo algo avergonzada, ya que confesar que se llevaba bien con la persona que tanto había despreciado todos estos años, era un poco ridículo.  
  
- Ya...Vamos, que te gusta ¿no?- Adivinó ella, haciendo gala de su habilidad para saber los sentimientos de la gente escuchando unas simples palabras.  
  
-¡No! Solo somos buenos amigos, nada más. Que pesadas sois. Sheryl siempre me dice lo mismo.- Las dos chicas hicieron una mueca irónica, como le había hecho Sheryl en una conversación muy parecida a esta.  
  
- Vamos a ver, Lily. Somos tus amigas. ¿No ves que te conocemos a fondo? Confiésalo, nosotras no se lo vamos a decir a nadie. Y a lo mejor, tu te quedas más tranquila. Estas cosas no son buenas si se quedan dentro.- Dijo Nelly cogiendo su mano como gesto de confianza.  
  
- Es verdad, lo siento... Es que estoy confundida, porque es tan amable ahora, y tenemos tantas cosas en común, que no puedo remediarlo, me encanta. Pero, es que me da rabia, porque también me gusta Sirius, y he estado demasiado tiempo detrás suya como para perderlo ahora . Además a James lo he rechazado demasiadas veces como para decirle ahora que me gusta.-Hizo una pausa para respirar y continuó.- Y de todos modos, Sirius se está portando muy bien conmigo, ¿cómo iba a dejarle, con todo lo que esta soportando? Yo... no se si me quiere de verdad, pero si se que está haciendo muchos sacrificios por mi, no le quiero decepcionar.-  
  
- Pero a ver,¿que sacrificios?¿qué le iba a decepcionar?- Nelly no entendía como Lily podía ser tan tonta.- ¡¿No poder follar es un sacrificio?! Venga chica, pensaba que eras más lista. Si este a la que te descuides te la pega.- Lily se quedó muy sorprendida, como había cambiado su pequeña amiga.  
  
- Te equivocas, Sirius es muy bueno. No me ha querido forzar ni nada, y estaba muy triste por ello. Pero aun así no me dejó, eso es portarse muy bien para ser un chico ¿no?-  
  
- A ver...No saquemos las cosas de quicio, volvamos al primer problema.- Dijo Gisele, que no quería ver problemas entre sus dos amigas por esa chorrada.- A ver Lily... Sinceramente, ¿a ti cuál te gusta?- Lily respiró varias veces  
  
- Ahora m....me gust.....me gusta..... James...- Pudo decir al final.  
  
- Pues si te gusta él ves con él.- Solucionó Nelly.- Es así de fácil. No creas que no me sabe mal por Black, pero tienes que hacer lo que sientas.-  
  
- Pero es que no quiero dejar a Sirius.- Sus amigas se estaban comenzando a confundir.  
  
- Pero, a ver...¿ no acabas de decir que te gusta James?- Preguntó Gisele.  
  
- Si, pero es que Sirius también me gusta. Y no le quiero dejar. Mirad chicas....Ahora me gusta más James, pero tampoco es que esté enamorada...no se, tal vez sea la novedad. El caso es que no pienso dejar a Sirius por esta tontería. Supongo que poco a poco se me pasará.- Sus dos amigas se miraron, conocían a Lily y no creían que se le fuese a pasar...  
  
- Bueno, haz lo que tu creas, al fin y al cabo es tu vida...- Dijo Nelly.- Tu hazme caso, cuando estés confundida haz lo que de verdad sientas, no lo que pienses. Puede que te des de cabeza, pero serás más feliz.-  
  
- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta...- No lo pensaba tener en cuenta nunca, pero bueno. Nelly le recordaba a un sabio chino de esos con barba larga que siempre dan consejos que solo ellos entienden.- Como has cambiado Nelly, no pareces tu.-  
  
- ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?- Le había picado la curiosidad. A todo el mundo le pica cuando le dicen cosas así.  
  
----------------------  
  
Desde la charla con sus amigas, el grupo se había vuelto a reunir. Volvían a ser el mismo grupo de cotorras de siempre. Lily se alegraba de no haber perdido a sus amigas, pero notaba que todas, para bien o para mal, habían cambiado algo. No se daba cuenta de que ella también. Las personas cuando viven experiencias nuevas cambian, es normal, simplemente evolucionan. Aunque Lily siempre lo había sabido, le daba un poco de pena. Creía que era la única que no estaba cambiando, se sentía un poco retrasada respecto a ellas.  
  
- Lily, ¿en que piensas?- Sheryl se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja llevaba un tiempo por las nubes.  
  
- Pues pensaba que... hemos cambiado mucho ¿no?- Se incluyó a ella misma para que no sonase despectivo.  
  
- Si, bueno, un poco. Pero es normal, una, cuando se enamora, siempre cambia su forma de pensar. ¿No creéis?- Dijo Daria, que era la que más había cambiado. Ahora ya no era tan estirada, seguía estudiando igual, pero ahora era más simpática, se reía más, gastaba bromas y hablaba de cualquier tema sin enfurecerse como antes. Todas asintieron.  
  
- ¿Si? Pues yo no me noto cambiada...- Respondió Lily.  
  
- Si pero eso es porque no te ves desde fuera. Es difícil ver los cambios desde dentro.- Reflexionó Pam.  
  
- Si, por ejemplo yo no me noto cambiada.- Comentó Nelly.- Pero todo el mundo me dice que he cambiado mucho.-  
  
- Si, los cambios más difíciles de ver son los propios.- Recitó Gisele. Sheryl se rió.  
  
- Parecemos un grupo de filósofas.- Todas rieron.  
  
- Bueno todas hemos madurado. Pero al menos seguimos siendo amigas. Y eso es lo que importa ¿no?.- Todas se arrimaron para hacer un abrazo colectivo. Habían echo un poco las tontas estos días, pero se querían mucho, eso se notaba. Era una amistad muy difícil de romper por un grupo de chicos.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Faltaba poco para que el curso acabase, unas semanas apenas. Eso quería decir que los exámenes estaban al caer. Aunque los exámenes de sexto curso no eran excesivamente difíciles, eran difíciles igualmente. Al fin y al cabo eran una especie de preparatoria para los EXTASIS que tendrían al año siguiente. Como las amigas habían rehecho su amistad, habían decidido estudiar juntas como el año pasado, en el cual, gracias a Daria, todo hay que decirlo, todas aprobaron todos los exámenes. El caso es que con tanto estudiar, no tenían tiempo de estar con sus respectivos chicos. A Lily no le supuso un gran problema, pues a Sirius y los demás merodeadores les había dado la vena cómica, y se había puesto a gastar bromitas de muy mal gusto a diestro y siniestro. Habían hecho que los baños escupieran lo que se les tiraba, habían convertido varias caras bonitas en caras llenas de granos, habían hecho que las sabanas picasen y que la gente tuviese que dormir destapado, cosa que, con el frío de Inglaterra, no era muy agradable. En fin, estas y muchas más eran bromas que al grupo de chicos les hacían mucha gracia. Las chicas estaban muy enfadadas con ellos porque, aparte de que no podían estudiar tranquilas, habían sido victimas de varias bromas. Estuvieron sin hablarles hasta que llegaron los exámenes. Cuando estos acabaron el cuarteto se calmó un poquito. Ya se volvían a hablar, pero como solo quedaba una semana tampoco fue gran cosa.  
  
Lily se despidió de Sirius dramáticamente, es decir llorando, parecía que no se iba a volver a ver en la vida... A Sirius esto le causó un poco de vergüenza. Sheryl, como el año pasado, volvió a quedar que se vería con Sirius y James en verano, y si había suerte tal vez vendría Lupin.  
  
Así que llegó el verano. Ese año, Lily y su familia, no irían de vacaciones, lo que para Lily significaba estar soportando a la estúpida de su hermana y las amigas que vivían cerca de la casa, todos los días molestándola. Varias veces invitó a alguna de sus propias amigas, pero, al vivir en lugares diferentes del país, no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo. Se mantenía en contacto con Black por cartas, pero tampoco eran gran cosa, se estaban distanciando un poco. Tampoco es que le importase demasiado.  
  
Gran parte de las vacaciones estuvo muy aburrida en su casa, de vez en cuando se iba a la piscina, pero ir sola no tenía mucha gracia. El caso es que si hubo una temporada que ella recordaría como uno los mejores momentos de su vida:  
  
Todo empezó un día como cualquier otro. Lily estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión, mientras pensaba que la programación que ofrecían era una mierda, cuando, de pronto, escuchó la puerta. Pasaba de abrir, seguro que era alguna de las amigas de su hermana. Así que cuando su madre abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa al oírle decir que era una visita para ella. Se levantó y fue a ver quien era. Y su sorpresa aumentó al ver quien había parado ahí, en la puerta.  
  
- ¡James Potter! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Fue incapaz de disimular su alegría.  
  
- Pues resulta que estoy visitando a mi abuela que vive por aquí cerca, y Sheryl me dijo que vivas aquí y bueno... pensé en hacerte una visita. ¿He hecho mal?- Dijo él, supuestamente para parecer menos descarado. Lily estaba tan contenta de verle que no le importaba que se notase tanto que lo había echo solo para verla, porque James Potter visitando a su abuela en pleno verano cuando podría estar disfrutando con sus amigos...Como que cantaba un poco.  
  
- No, al contrario. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.- James sonrió.-Me aburro mucho aquí, por fin tengo alguien con quien hablar.- El chico rió.  
  
- Pues me alegro de que te alegres, pensaba que me cerrarías en la cara. Era lo que antes me hubieras echo ¿no?- La muchacha se sonrojó, pero él la miró con picardía y volvió a reir.  
  
--------------------  
  
Solían quedar a menudo, hacían todo tipo de cosas, ir a la piscina, al cine, a tomar un helado o simplemente salían a pasear.  
  
Ella disfrutaba tanto de su compañía como él de la suya. Cada día se gustaban más, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en él como novio, le venía a la cabeza Sirius, no podía traicionarle. Eso era, principalmente, lo que le frenaba, sino seguro que ya estarían juntos. Pero ese autocontrol no duraría tanto como ella pensaba.  
  
La noche antes de que James se tuviese que marchar a su casa, el chico acompañó a Lily hasta la puerta de su casa.  
  
- Bueno, pues hasta el colegio ¿no?- Dijo la pelirroja entristecida, iba a perder su única diversión en estos días de calor.  
  
- Si...Supongo que si...- Dijo también muy triste.  
  
- Bueno pues hasta entonces James. Adiós...-  
  
- No, espera Lily. Quiero decirte una cosa, antes... de que vuelvas a ver a Sirius.- Lily no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza en signo de que le escuchaba.- Veras... Es que...te amo Lily, siempre lo haré. Se que tu eres la mujer de mi vida.-  
  
- James, por favor... –Interrumpió la chica.- No hagas esto más difícil...-  
  
- No Lily, déjame acabar, solo quiero que sepas lo que siento. Te juro que no te lo volveré a decir en mi vida, pero al menos escúchame hasta el final. – Ella volvió a asentir.- Pues eso... Que tal vez algún día conseguiré olvidarte, pero estoy seguro que ninguna chica me llenará tanto como lo has hecho tú. Ya se que suena un poco cursi, pero es lo que siento. Y quería decírtelo, para que, al menos, lo sepas. Bueno, pero te deseo que seas muy feliz con Sirius, de verdad.- Cuando el chico levantó la vista, se encontró la cara de la muchacha bañada en lágrimas. No decía nada, así que se despidió muy triste y marchó. Pero a medio camino paró al escuchar su nombre.  
  
- ¡James! ¡James! ¡Espera, por favor!- Lily corría hacia él, cuando le alcanzó, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, era como si se fundieran en uno. Nunca se había sentido así al besar a un chico. Al separarse se avergonzó un poco.- Lo siento, James. Ahora estoy con Sirius. No quiero dejarle, él ha sido demasiado bueno conmigo... Puede que me arrepienta toda mi vida de esto, pero no puedo traicionarle ahora.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- ¡¿Pero él si puede?!- Lily frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- ¿De que hablas? No empieces con las mentiras...-  
  
- ¡No Lily! Esto es verdad, lo juro. ¿Por qué te crees que se animó tan pronto? No fuimos nosotros quienes les animamos, se puso así de pronto.-  
  
- Pero, podrían ser mil cosas. ¿ Porque lo acusas sin pruebas?- Dijo ella sin querer creerlo.  
  
- Porque soy su amigo, y le conozco... A Sirius cuando le falta sexo lo busca, sino no está feliz. Y si tu no se lo dabas lo habrá buscado de otra Lily.-  
  
- ¿Ah, si? Y... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿eh?- Dijo ella perspicazmente.  
  
- ¿Me hubieras creído?- La chica enrojeció.  
  
- James Potter, ¿¡por qué siempre tienes que estropear mi vida!?- Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Pero James le agarró la mano, la atrajo hacia él y se volvieron a fundir en un beso. Al apartarse James continuó la conversación.  
  
- Mira...No me creas si no quieres. Pero...¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-  
  
- Por dios James...¿Tu crees que me diría la verdad?-  
  
- No, supongo que no...Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperar a que te lo confiese? Pues entonces espera sentada....- Lily se enfureció.  
  
- Pues eso es mejor que dejarle por un rumor estúpido fundado por alguien que antes hubiera vendido a su abuela por salir conmigo.- James también se enfureció.  
  
- De acuerdo, vuelve con tu estúpido sueño de hadas. La realidad es mas dura ¿sabes? El día que despiertes llámame ¿ok?-  
  
-De acuerdo, aunque mejor espera sentado ¿eh?. Que te lo pases bien estas vacaciones. Adiós James.- Respondió ella fríamente. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y entró en su casa sin mirar atrás.  
  
¿Y si era verdad lo que había dicho James? Nelly también se lo dijo una vez. Pero...si era verdad... ¿cómo lo podía saber ella? Estaba claro que Sirius jamás se lo confesaría. Estaba echa un lío, pero lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era llorar...

* * *

**There's no sense in telling me  
  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
  
But that's the way that it goes  
  
And it's what nobody knows  
  
And every day my confusion grows**

* * *

Buah... Este capítulo a sido un poco empalagoso ¿no? Yo me he quedado un poco insatisfecha...quería hacerlo menos dulzón, pero no se...a salido así, espero que al menos a vosotros os haya gustado...Es un capítulo pensado en los fans de James-Lily xD  
  
El siguiente es el último. Por fiiiiiin!! ¿Confesará Sirius la verdad? ¿O tal vez lo descubrirá ella? ¿Seguirán todas las chicas con sus novios y se casarán con ellos? No creo.....Bueno ya veréis ¿ok? ;D  
  
**Ginny-Shelena:** Oh! Mi queridísima super-malvada... La vida contigo, ahora es mucho mas guay, yo no se como e podido vivir sin saber de tu existencia...jaja Espero que este chap haya satisfecho tu necesidad de super-rider, y que te haya gustado como quedó...por que yo no estoy muy satisfecha .... Pero si tu lo estas la cosa cambia...que lo sepas.. Pues como ves las cosas van mejorando entre James y Lily, ¿son tu pareja favorita no? Ahora se han convertido en mi pareja favorita...porque resulta que...como James es de los que menos me gusta, pues como que no me enfado tanto al verlo con alguien. xD Be... pues tu sigue escribiendo esas reviews que me alegran tanto la vida. ¿ok?  
  
**Silence-messiah:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia!! A mi tambien me encanta este triangulo amoroso!! Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste!! Ah! Por cierto te quería preguntar que que es eso de la Orden Remusiana y Siriusiana. Que es que se lo he oído a mucho gente, pero nadie a dicho exactamente que es...  
  
**Isa :** Ola!! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado!! No se que poner... pero que sepas que tu eres de las poquitas que me escribe en cada capitulo, y eso me anima mucho!! Tu sigue así!! Ja Ja

**Monyka:** A ti como te veo cada dia no te digo nada!! Tonta del culo!! Me has desvelado!! Ya te enterarás!! No, que es broma, si yo te quiero en el fondo!! Tu lo sabes ;D


	9. Mientras brillen las estrellas

Como era costumbre de cada año en la estación, Lily estaba tirada en el suelo gracias a la alegría de sus amigas que la habían echado de menos. Aunque no le importaba mucho, ella también había tirado a unas cuantas.  
  
El tren arrancó. El grupo de amigas se sentaron en dos compartimentos contiguos, para poder hablar entre todas. Cada una contaba sus aventuras durante el verano. Muchas lo que habían echo era quedar con sus novios. Pam y Nelly habían cortado con sus respectivos, Nelly dejó a Seth Miller porque era demasiado celoso, y a Pam le dejó él, le dijo que era porque necesitaba experiencias nuevas, lo más seguro era que le había sido infiel. El caso, es que Lily no se atrevía a contarles lo que le había pasado con James y las sospechas de Sirius y sus supuestas infidelidades, no porque no tuviera ganas, sino que había mucha gente alrededor que podía escucharles. Tuvo que esperar hasta que tuvieron tiempo para estar a solas. Que seguramente no sería hasta dentro de unos días. Mientras, en el vagón del tren, llegaron los cuatro merodeadores para molestarlas un rato. James se tiró encima de ellas como si se tratase de un concierto. Sirius fue a darle un beso apasionado a Lily, ella se había estado comiendo la cabeza todo el verano pensando en que le diría a su novio en cuando lo viese, pero fue mejor de lo que pensaba, ya que ella no tuvo que hacer nada, todo lo hizo él. Le dio un beso de esos que le gustaban tanto a él, en los que la lengua tiene el papel más importante y luego, al apartarse, le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz.  
  
- Hola Sirius... yo también me alegro de verte.- Dijo ella irónicamente.  
  
------------------  
  
Aunque no estuviese segura de lo que le había dicho James, la pelirroja, intentaba evitar lo máximo posible a su novio. Inventó miles de excusas, él se dio cuenta, naturalmente, pero no le dijo nada, pues podían ser perfectamente imaginaciones suyas, y además se lo pasaba mejor gastando bromas con sus amigos. Como era el último año querían tener muy buen recuerdo de él, por eso estaban más revoltosos que nunca. En especial James, Lily suponía que era para descargar su rabia por lo del verano.  
  
- Están muy pesados los merodeadores ¿no?- Preguntó Daria, que se mosqueaba mucho con las bromitas pesadas, sobretodo cuando la involucraban a ella.  
  
- Dicen que es para hacer este año inolvidable.- Dijo Sheryl, mientras ponía una mueca irónica.  
  
- Ya... inolvidable. Lo único que van a hacer es convertirlo en un año detestable.- Dijo Daria muy enfadada.  
  
- Bah... Déjalos, ya se cansarán.- Dijo Nelly, aunque ninguna estaba muy convencida de ello.  
  
- Mmmm...Cambiando de tema... Últimamente no se os ve mucho con vuestros novios ¿no?- Dijo Gisele dirigiéndose a Lily y a Sheryl.- ¿Os a pasado algo?- Sheryl se removió en su sitio, estaba nerviosa, las cosas no le debían ir muy bien con Lupin... La pelirroja les confesó lo suyo con James y lo que le había dicho.  
  
- Ves, ¡te lo dije!- Exclamó Nelly, algo enfadada porque a ella no le hizo caso cuando le advirtió.  
  
- Ay, mujer... Deja a Black ya, eres tonta si piensas que le debes algo. Solo fue amable contigo. No te creas que dio la vida por ti. Además seguro que es verdad, te los ha puesto claramente.- Pam, que había sufrido mucho últimamente, tenía una vista muy oscura sobre el amor.  
  
- No, lo que pasa es que ahora ves a todos los hombres con malos ojos.- Dijo Gisele, medio en broma.  
  
- Bueno...¿y que si es así?- Se defendió la mulata.  
  
- Nada... Yo también pienso así.- Unas cuantas se rieron.  
  
- Bueno volviendo al tema. Vamos... que seguro que te los ha puesto Lily. Solo tienes que descubrirlo... Podías intentar buscar a la "amante".- Pensó Daria.  
  
- Si hombre... Como que no hay chicas en Hogwarts... Tengo que conseguir que el confiese... ¿Pero como?- Todas se pusieron a pensar.  
  
- Pues no se... ¿Y si le dices que le viste?- Dijo Nelly.  
  
- No creo...Seguro que se inventaría una excusa.- Todas se pusieron a pensar de nuevo.  
  
- Y...¿si lo intenta seducir una de nosotras?- Esta vez fue Gisele quien habló.  
  
- No...se daría cuenta. En este tipo de cosas es más listo que nosotras...- Respondió Lily.  
  
- Pues no se... A mi ya no se me ocurre otra cosa...Lo mejor será que lo dejes directamente.- Dijo Daria. Todas asintieron.  
  
- No, no quiero dejarle por nada. Si no tengo pruebas seguiré con él.- Las demás chicas se miraron las unas a las otras. Que tonta podía llegar a ser esta chica...  
  
- Bueno me voy a estudiar...¿Os venís?- Preguntó Daria esperanzada.  
  
- ¡Yo si!- Contestaron a dúo Nelly y Pam. Daria parecía satisfecha.  
  
- Me alegro. Las demás tendrías que poneros más en serio. Este año tenemos los EXTASIS... Y no son moco de pavo.- Todas se rieron por lo del moco... Era raro oír a Daria hablar así.  
  
- Tal vez más tarde.- Contestó Lily.  
  
- Yo os acompaño al castillo. Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.- Gisele había sido elegida como bateadora del equipo de Griffindor este mismo curso.  
  
Cuando se habían marchado todas, Lily se giró hacia su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Sheryl? Estas muy rara... No has hablado en todo el rato. No me digas que te ha pasado algo con Lupin...-La morena negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?- No respondía, miraba a el suelo con ojos llorosos.- Venga soy tu amiga, me lo puedes contar...- Sheryl rompió a llorar.  
  
- ¡Lily, he sido yo!- La pelirroja la miró extrañada.  
  
- ¿Has sido tu el que? ¿Que ha pasado Sheryl?.-  
  
- Fui yo, Lily... Aquella noche... Lo siento tanto...- Eso era lo único que dejaba escapar entre sollozos.  
  
- Sheryl...Tranquilízate, a ver... ¿De que hablas?-  
  
- De la amante de Black...- Lily se quedó de piedra.- Lo siento Lily... Es que vino y me cogió... y yo...yo que sé...se me fue la cabeza.- Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos, como si pudiese ocultar su vergüenza.  
  
- "sea que... fuiste tu...- Dijo Lily lentamente, reprimiendo su ira.- Pero tu... ¿no te habías olvidado de él?-  
  
- No... A mi me seguía gustando...y claro... cuando vino no me pude resistir...-  
  
- Pero...si tu estás con Lupin...- Seguía reprimiéndose.  
  
- Ya... pero... no se que paso... se me fue la cabeza...- Sheryl se atrevió a mirar a Lily por momentos, estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Alargó la mano para tocarla.- Lily...¿me podrás perdonar?- La pelirroja la apartó de un manotazo.  
  
- ¡¡NO ME TOQUES PUTA!! ¿C"MO TE HAS ATREVIDO? SE SUPONE QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS.- Estaba temblando de rabia.  
  
- Lily yo... ya te he dicho que lo siento.- Pero no escuchaba.  
  
- ¿¡Y LUPIN QUE?! ¿NO DECIAS QUE ESTABAS TAN ENAMORADA? ¿QUÉ ERA TAN BUENO? ¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS PENSADO EN ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TU?- Sheryl lloraba.  
  
- Si lo estaba... Pero ya te he dicho que no se que me pasó.- Intentó justificar...  
  
- OH... ¡YO SI QUE SE QUE TE PASABA! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES UNA ZORRA! ESO ES LO QUE PASA. ¡AL MENOS PODÍAS HABER TENIDO LA DECENCIA DE DECÍRMELO!- Dijo pensando en lo de James y toda la historia que había tenido por culpa del tema.- NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN MI VIDA.-  
  
- Lily...por favor...te juro que no volverá a pasar.- Suplicó la hippie.  
  
-Faltaría más...- Dijo, ya, algo más calmada.- Yo de ti, se lo contaría a Lupin, si no quieres que se lo cuente yo antes.- Y dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia el castillo a buen paso.  
  
Encontró a Sirius charlando animadamente con James y con Pettigrew en la sala común. Suerte que no estaba Lupin. Normalmente se lo hubiera llevado a otro lugar, para discutir a solas. Pero en esos momentos, estaba tan cabreada que no le importaba que le escuchasen.  
  
- ¡CERDO DE MIERDA! ¿C"MO HAS PODIDO?-  
  
- ¿De que hablas cariño?- Preguntó animadamente, debía pensar que la chica estaba jugando con él. Pero eso la enfureció aun más.  
  
- PERO..¿¡TU QUE TE CREES IMBECIL!? ¡¡LO SE TODO!!- Sirius alzó una ceja, en señal de que no entendía, pero, realmente, lo entendía perfectamente.- SE QUE ME PUSISTE LOS CUERNOS CAPULLO.-  
  
- Lily, cariño... No digas tonterías.-  
  
- ME LO HA DICHO SHERYL, ASI QUE NO INTENTES COLARME UNA EXCUSA... NO SOY TAN TONTA ¿SABES?- El chico se había quedado blanco, parecía una figura de cera.  
  
- Lily... yo...- Pero ella no quería oír nada más. Estaba harta.  
  
- Yo confiaba en ti ¿sabes?- Esta vez lo dijo en un hilo de voz.- Y me sentó muy mal saberlo... nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti.-  
  
- Lily de verdad que yo lo...-  
  
- ¡CÁLLATE! No quiero oír nada más de ti...Por favor, al menos hazme ese favor.- El chico no sabía que hacer.  
  
- No, Lily de verdad que no...-  
  
- Déjalo... de verdad, estoy cansada de esto. La próxima vez que hagas algo así. No lo hagas con su mejor amiga, tarde o temprano lo confesará todo. Fue bonito mientras duró. Pero se acabó, hasta siempre Sirius Black.- Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación. Se sentía un poco ridícula con lo que acababa de decir. Pero al menos se lo había dejado claro.  
  
--------------------  
  
Las semanas siguientes, Lily estuvo muy dolida. No por Black, sino por Sheryl, le daba mucha pena que su mejor amiga le hubiese hecho eso. Al menos, le hicieron caso, ninguno de los dos le intentaba hablar. Lupin había dejado a Sheryl. Cuando ella se lo confesó, el chico vino corriendo a ver a la pelirroja, para saber como estaba. Era muy buen chico... Solo que no había sabido elegir a la persona adecuada, desde el principio Lily había sabido que Sheryl no era para él, aunque en parte era porque estaba celosa, pero aun así, la tenía muy idealizaba y no la conocía bien.  
  
Aunque seguían en el mismo grupo de amigas, ella se separaba lo máximo posible de Sheryl. A la hippie, esto le dolía mucho. Pero a Lily le había dolido más lo otro, así que se tendría que aguantar.  
  
Con respecto a Sirius, no pareció afectarle mucho la ruptura, y en unos días se recuperó y siguió siendo el mismo de siempre. Cosa que a la pelirroja le daba mucha rabia. Pero que le iba a hacer... el chico era así de despreocupado. Y lo seguiría siendo. De todas maneras no le guardaba rencor, pues como ella también se había enamorado de otro mientras estaban juntos... Esa era otra:  
  
James una semana después de la ruptura, se supone que para dejar a Lily que se recuperase, vino a verla a su habitación.  
  
- Hola Lily...¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Ella le sonrió.  
  
- Bien... Bueno, mejor...- Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con James, para aclarar lo suyo. Pero no se había atrevido a ir a hablar con él.  
  
- ¡Me alegro! Sirius... ya sabes...Está como siempre.- Dijo él, arrepintiéndose de haberlo nombrado. Pero para su asombro, ella no se alteró.  
  
- Ya... Bueno, él es así. ¿Y Lupin que tal esta?- Vaciló un poco antes de responder.  
  
- Bueno... esta rabioso, bueno... mas que rabioso está sorprendido... No pensaba que Sheryl fuese esta clase de chica.-  
  
- Si...Es una caja de sorpresas.- Dijo molesta. Esta vez si que se arrepintió de lo dicho.  
  
- Bueno, pero lo superará...- Dijo él intentando finalizar la conversación.  
  
- Pero, ¿con Sirius que tal se lleva?- Preguntó, algo preocupada.  
  
- ¡Ah! Se llevan bien... No se, se comportan como si no hubiera sido él quien se ha liado con Sheryl. No se, somos demasiado amigos como para enfadarse por una chica.- Lily se sorprendió.  
  
- Pero es que esa chica era su novia... Se lió con su novia...- James alzó una ceja.  
  
- Ya lo se... Pero hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos para pelearnos ahora por una tontería así.- La chica también alzó una ceja. No lo encontraba una tontería.- Además hay muchas chicas por ahí. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente enamorado...  
  
- Ah, claro eso lo soluciona todo...- Que poco tacto que tenían los hombres.- No me encuentro muy bien, James. Creo que me voy a dormir un rato.- Le dio la espalda y se tapó con las sabanas.  
  
- ¡Ah! De acuerdo...- El chico vaciló un poco.- Bueno, a ver antes quería pedirte una cosa.- Ella se volvió a incorporar. Le miró esperanzada. Tal vez le iba a pedir para salir.- Me preguntaba si te gustaría quedar conmigo el viernes.-  
  
- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita James Potter?- Preguntó picaronamente. Estaba claro que sí.  
  
- Lo has pillado.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Te paso a recoger a las ocho ¿ok?.-  
  
- ¿Qué ropa me pongo? ¿Adonde iremos?- No quería presentarse echa un fantoche.  
  
- Mmm... Pues, lleva ropa que se pueda manchar. El sitio es una sorpresa.- Le volvió a guiñar el ojo y se fue.  
  
Estuvo intentando sonsacarle durante toda la semana cual era el lugar de la cita, pero no hubo manera de averiguarlo. Así que tuvo que esperar hasta el viernes.  
  
-------------------  
  
Pareció tardar siglos en llegar, pero finalmente llegó. Unas horas antes Lily estaba que iba a estallar de los nervios. Sus amigas le estaban ayudando a maquillarse y a peinarse. Bueno, todas excepto Sheryl, que no se atrevía a ayudarle.  
  
Le hicieron un recogido muy bonito, lo que pudieron. Porque el cabello de la muchacha era muy difícil de domar. La maquillaron lo más natural posible, para que no se notara que se había estado preparando concienzudamente. Y de ropa, eligió unos vaqueras que ya estaban un poco viejos y una camiseta azul, que era bonita, pero a Lily no le acababa de gustar.  
  
James llegó antes de lo previsto, y, aunque ya habían acabado de arreglarla, no se lo esperaban. Así que al verle todas pegaron un salto, a lo que James no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
Tomó el brazo de Lily y la llevó hacia el lugar elegido. Que no resulto ser otro que:  
  
- ¿¡El lago?!- Lily estaba decepcionada, pensaba que sería un lugar mucho más romántico.- ¿Tanto secreto para llevarme al lago?- Pero James lo tenía todo pensado.  
  
- Sabia que dirías eso...- Se rió.- Anda vamos.- Le volvió a agarrar del brazo y la llevó hacia una parte escondida, que no era fácil de ver desde el castillo. Lily abrió los ojos como platos:  
  
Había una especie de manta sobre el suelo, con una cesta de comida encima y estaba totalmente rodeada de velitas.  
  
- James...Es precioso.- Dijo la chica completamente emocionada. El chico sonrió de satisfacción, había estado horas preparándolo todo.  
  
Primero cenaron lo que había en la cesta, que no era más que unos sanwitches y algunas frutas.  
  
- Escucha Lily...- Dijo el chico mientras tragaba un bocado de su sanwitch.. ¿Por qué no te perdonas con Sheryl?-  
  
- Es que...no se. Todavía estoy resentida con ella. Pero poco a poco se me va pasando.-  
  
- Es que...antes de venir a buscarte, me he encontrado con ella. Está muy arrepentida. Perdónala ya, está sufriendo mucho. Me da pena, la pobre chica. Al fin y al cabo, solo estaba enamorada de Black.- Dijo el chico. Que compasivo que se había vuelto. Se notaba que había madurado.  
  
- Si...ya la perdonaré. Se que no lo hizo a posta. Pero eso ya lo haré mañana. Ahora disfrutemos de este momento.- Lily sonrió picaronamente, se le acababa de ocurrir algo muy divertido. Clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los del chico y dijo:- Oye...¿Por qué no nos damos un baño?-  
  
- ¿¡En el lago!? ¡Pero si debe estar helado!- Exclamó. Esta chica desde luego se había vuelto. Ella rió y empezó a imitar a una gallina.  
  
- James Potter se ha vuelto un gallina.- Canturreaba en tono burlón. James se picó, le había tocado su orgullo de macho. La agarró de la cintura y se la aupó al hombro. Para luego lanzarla al lago. Él se tiró un segundo después.  
  
El agua estaba congelada, pero los jóvenes no lo notaron. Estuvieron chapoteando y salpicándose un buen rato. Hasta que Lily corrió hacia la orilla. James la siguió, como si jugasen al pilla-pilla. Lily se escondió detrás de un matorral. Cuando James se acercó, la pelirroja le hizo la traveta. El chico se calló de bruces contra el suelo. Ella aprovechó, en un rápido movimiento, para ponerse encima suya. Lo hizo girar para que estuviesen cara a cara. Le dijo dulcemente:  
  
- Te amo, James Potter. Mientras brillen las estrellas, sé que no te dejare de amar.- Y se fundieron en un cándido beso.  
  
------------------  
  
El curso pasó rápidamente, más de lo que a Lily le hubiese gustado. Lily ya se había perdonado con Sheryl (la perdonó el día después de lo del lago). De nuevo eran inseparables, y Sheryl se había vuelto mejor chica desde ello. Ahora estaba más centrada en los estudios, de verdad. Y aunque ya no se fijaba tanto en chicos, si había uno que le robó el corazón, tanto que la chica estuvo cuatro meses detrás suyo. Pidiéndole para salir, enviándole cartas de amor y haciendo todo lo posible por llamar su atención. El chico divertido de verla sufrir un poco, no aceptó hasta los ya dichos cuatro meses, aunque él también estaba muy enamorado de ella. Por cierto, el chico, no era otro que Seth Miller, con quien al final acabó casada. Lily nunca dejaría de reírse de esa historia, y del ridículo que había echo muchas veces Sheryl, para que el chico se fijara en ella.  
  
Por lo que respecta a los merodeadores...Bueno, ellos seguían igual que siempre. Ese año cumplieron su promesa y hicieron un año inolvidable con tanta travesura. En lo que respecta a la relación entre Sirius y Lily. Al poco tiempo de que ella comenzase a salir con James, volvieron a hablarse como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Tampoco era mal chico, solo que tenía las hormonas desestabilizadas. Lupin se volvió un poco más frío con Sheryl, pero se llevaban bien igualmente.  
  
En fin... No se puede decir que vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Pues fuera de Hogwarts les esperaban unos años muy duros a todos. Pero los dos chicos no dejaron de protegerse nunca, hubieran vendido su alma al diablo por salvar al otro, y eso hizo que la batalla a la que se enfrentaban no les pesase tanto como debería. Pues si algo se puede recordar bien de Lily Evans y James Potter era que se amaron hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**Mientras brillen las estrellas  
  
Y los ríos corran hacia el mar  
  
Sé que no te dejaré de amar**

* * *

Weeee!! Ce finish!! Espero que os haya gustado el final de la historia, a mi, extrañamente, me ha encantado como a quedado... La pareja de James y Lily es ahora mi favorita. Je je. Lástima que acabaran tan mal...--  
  
Ya tengo pensada mi próxima historia!! No tardará en llegar. Será otra de Lily, James y los demás merodeadores. Será más divertida, y no se centrará tanto en Lily... Porque esta ha llegado ser demasiado empalagosa, y ya estaba harta de escribirla. Y además estaba empezando a odiar a muchos de los personajes. Jeje. Espero que la leáis.  
  
**Isa :** No te preocupes... Yo también estaba deseando matar a Lily... No pretendía hacerla tan tontina... Pero me salió así... Pero bueno, ahora ya esta con James y ya está...todo acabó.  
  
**TaijiyaSango:** No creo que haya quedado muy corto... no se, tal vez si... pero es que no la quería alargar más, ya estaba cansada de esta historia. Por eso, perdoname ¿eh? XD  
  
**jarlaxe-Bregan :** No es raro... Las amigas hablan entre ellas de sexo y estas cosas lo juro.  
  
**En fin gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, que aunque no seais muchos, me habéis hecho muy feliz!! :) Thank you!!! Espero que nos volvamos a leer!!** **Snif :( Os echaré de menos...**


End file.
